Sense of Belonging
by xox Raven-Bluesummers
Summary: Legato was always a loyal servant to Knives but despite his loyalty his Masters punishments made him question his judgment of "love". Until she came along, a demon who had melted his cold exterior and gave him a sense of worth. In return, she was given a sense of belonging.LEGATO/RAVEN(OC). KNIVES/KIKYO. Parings w/Lemons!((This story was originally called Gifted, Knives weapon...))
1. Linked

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN CHARACTERS!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If I don't receive reviews, I will give up on the story completely! But it will be very sad too considering how strong the story line is!

* * *

_In a world where the only 'real monsters' are the ones living under your bed. My very existence should have remained a secret—and it would have too, if I could have just controlled myself and stayed in the shadows. That is after all where I belong._ Raven thought to herself.

"You fool" The white-haired man spoke softly as he knelt to his fallen soldier's lifeless body. "You were to make Vash slay the innocent. Not you—although I suppose either way you've succeeded in your task to make him suffer."

Raven stood behind a rock nearby watching the man speak to the corpse as if expecting a response. Suddenly she felt a rush threw her veins, as if she were having an euphoric high. She'd never experienced anything like it before, not even when she became indulged in darkness and allowed the demon within herself to take over and maim everything within its path—within her path.

Raven was devoured by light and it felt as if every bone in her body was breaking, the sounds she was hearing alone were blood curdling and amplified enough but the pain was much more intense. Raven began to scream and cry out, but she could no longer see anything but the bright white light. She had not known what it was to die but she had imagined this is what it felt like—and then there was darkness.

When Raven awoke, a somehow familiar face appeared.

"Who are you" the man questioned, his voice was stern and his porcelain like face was emotionless.

"Raven" She replied without hesitation.

The white-haired man came out from the shadows and spoke quietly.

"Raven? Why is it that you spared Legato's life?" Raven stared at him for a moment in confusion before trying to sit up.

"Me..." Raven began to speak, immediately falling back down and wincing in pain as she glanced at the bindings around her wrists and ankles.

"I recommend you stay still, see the needle that pierces your skin is hooked up to a machine that will shoot acid through your veins every time you move." The man said his icy cold stare practically numbing her body. "You see girl, I only want answers"

"Why should I give you answers? Wouldn't you just be free to kill me afterwards?" Raven questioned boldly. As the one called Legato knelt to her face, his yellowish amber-colored eyes flickered like a flame.

'Why has she brought me back from the depths of hell?'

Raven smirked lightly, as she heard Legato's voice but had not seen his lips move. He was gifted, like her. Her kindred spirit, someone who shared her abilities. Someone who would not consider her a freak of nature. Someone who would accept her as she was. She had been so alone, so lonely, for so long. 'I know not why my powers have chosen to spare you. 'Raven nervously responded telepathically to him as the white-haired man grew frustrated.

"What is she thinking Legato?" He questioned angrily as Legato stood up and turned to face him.

"She isn't. She's speaking."The man's face showed extreme concern momentarily, and was then replaced with a grin.

"So she is a mind manipulator? Like you and I?" He questioned his bright blue eyes showing a speckle of interest.

"It appears that way Master." Legato replied firmly. Raven grew curious, they were both gifted? She thought, it was almost like a miracle.

"If you speak the truth, why is it that I cannot pry into her thoughts?" Knives questioned raising a brow to him.

"I am not sure; I know not the extent of her power. Honestly she herself seems not to know. But I can find out." Legato assured him.

"You have three days Blue-Summers… Or I will kill you." The man said walking over to the side of the bed they had strapped her too. As he proceeded, he ripped the needle from her arm and tossed it to floor leaning in to look her straight in the eyes—she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips as he spoke once more. "I don't believe I've formally introduced myself. My name is Knives Millions." He then released her from the bonds he'd kept around her hands and feet.

"I am Raven Rip." She replied as she sat up rubbing her wrists trying to get the blood circulating normally again, soothing the slight pain and irritation.

"You speak without hesitation girl, are you not afraid?" Knives asked as Raven turned herself away from him and hopped off the bed onto the floor in front of Legato.

"I have never been afraid of anything in my entire life. I will not be afraid now." Raven replied staring at the peculiar clothing Legato was wearing. Raven had known that was a lie, she had deeply feared a life without any emotional attachment or a life controlled by her inner demon. But she could not show weakness.

"How foolish of you" Knives responded, as he quickly and swiftly made his way to her trying to strike an attack against her. Raven however, scented his movements before he had the chance to make them and averted them quickly, pinning him against the wall by his throat.

"I believe it is you, who is foolish" Raven replied as Legato winced at the sight of his boss being upheld by what seemed to be a female mortal.

"What are you?" Knives managed to choke out as she tightened her grip

"My father is Lucifer, ruler of the underworld and I am an immortal demon—unless you wish to die, I suggest letting me leave before night falls." Raven replied as her eyes began to change from pale purple to blood-red.

"Why would I do that? If you are who you claim to be, I wish to witness what will happen at sun down." Knives replied grabbing Raven's wrist and twisting it just enough for her to loosen her grip.

She tilted her head slightly.

"Trust me; you do not want to witness this." Raven replied, picturing the bloody scenario.

"No? Well then perhaps I shall have Legato view you first. Make sure your muzzled." Knives said letting small breathless laughs escape his lips as he spoke.

"No! I beg of you! Don't do this! It's a suicide mission!" Raven shouted turning away from Knives angrily and bumping lightly into Legato's chest. "Don't tell me you're actually okay with this?!" Raven asked shoving him out of her way and walking towards the lighted exit.

"Stop" Legato's cold hoarse voice spoke and she was instantly halted.

"My apologies Raven, but we will speak of a pact tomorrow morning." Knives said as he stood in front of her flicking her short purple hair and running his other hand gently down her arm, causing her skin to react and get tiny goose bumps along the places where he dragged his thick fingers.

"Please, don't…" Raven begged as he left and sealed off the lighted doorway. "Why do you just stand there so calmly? You are about to die you know." Raven asked first and then assured his death, after about a half hour of silence.

"I have died once before. I welcomed it with a smile. Embraced it." Legato said his face unwavering.

"You? Smile?" Raven asked smirking at him, as he glared over at her coldly; it was the first emotional expression she'd seen on his flawless face. It made her wonder how he would look smiling—and she'd never get to know, because tonight he would die. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just find that extremely hard to believe. For the short time I have known you, you've stood idly by and only moved to bow down to Knives—as though he was your…Master. That's what you called him wasn't it?" Raven asked confused as she sat down right next to where he had stood, and patted her hand on the floor for him to join her.

"That is true" Legato replied glancing down at her hesitantly before following her down to the ground and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He's not one for much conversation. Raven thought and then asked out of curiosity "Why is it that you serve Knives?"

"He saved me from a miserable fate at the hands of filthy vermin."

"Well, if Knives has that kind of power—obviously more then you. What is he?"

"A plant"

"A plant?!" Raven screeched falling utterly into confusion; as her head began to feel lighter.

"You seem surprised" He said looking over to her. Could he tell I had begun to start my transformation? Raven thought.

"I don't mean to offend you Legato, if you are also a plant. But it seems incredibly ridiculous to me." Raven replied staring him straight in the face, it was the strangest feeling—not her transformation. The way she felt talking to Legato, it's as if she remembered only bits and pieces to who she was and what she was doing there. Almost like Legato and her were meant to be there together but that hadn't mattered now because it was all going to come to an end within the matter of minutes, and that made her feel extreme panic.

"I am not a plant. I am a mortal being. I do not deserve to be placed with higher beings; I should serve them until my death." He replied sincerely.

"Higher beings… Legato, you are sadly mistaken."

"What is it that I am mistaken about?"

"Your status. It is not about what race you are, it is about the power you behold and what you choose to do with it. You can manipulate my mind; my powers had chosen you to save. There must be a reason for all of this, and you're not even the least bit curious to find out what it is?" Raven asked leaning towards him feeling slightly vulnerable.

"No." Just as Legato spoke that word all the scenery behind them began to melt away, Raven looked in every direction. Trying to escape it, but she knew it was impossible. She did not want to kill Legato, there was something about him that drew her to him. Yet, she could already feel the demon within herself craving, and crying out for blood—human blood.

"Get out of here!" Raven shouted.

"I will not leave; Master has ordered that I witness your transformation. Perhaps I will once again, be able to welcome death." Legato replied as the corner of his lips slowly began to upturn.

"NOOOO!" Raven let out a bloodcurdling screamed just as the darkness devoured her completely.

The next morning Raven sat up slowly, her body was aching and she was covered in blood. I had done it. I had killed him. Raven thought to herself stumbling to get to her feet.

"So you've finally woken" Legato's soft smooth monotone voice questioned as Raven turned to face him, he stood well over a foot above her.

"So you lived" Raven remarked in utter amazement

"So it seems" Legato replied

"Then who's..." Raven began to question as he manipulated her movements turning her head to face that of a small human child.

"She has hidden in here for quite sometime now" Legato said releasing Raven from his powers.

"Hm" Raven replied sweetly holding her hand up to her face and tasting the bitter-sweet blood. It wasn't something she had often enjoyed but knowing that she hadn't killed Legato made her feel like bathing in that delicate child's blood, just then Knives had entered.

"So your alive Legato. I'm glad to see she could..." Knives hesitated staring at Raven while she indulged in blood. "She didn't control herself"

"No" Legato responded firmly as Knives had walked over to him and just stared curiously at her for a moment. Knives had always acted very slowly, but he had a sense of using this women as an immediate tormentor. He could tell from the soft sadistic look in her eyes that she was perfect for the job he had sought for her.

"Am I distracting you?" Raven said sexually looking towards to two men pulling her fingers away from her mouth and slowly smearing blood on her face. Whenever she was in doubt, the only way she knew out was to manipulate through sex.

"Not at all" Knives replied calmly walking over to her and violently pushing her against the wall, holding her hands high above her head. 'She is strong' Legato warned Knives. 'Not to worry' Knives responded.

"Umph" Raven grunted lightly feeling a little panic coarse through her body. Had I pissed him off? Raven questioned herself.

"If you want to play rough, all you had to do was ask" Knives smirked at her enjoying her cunning style as he licked the blood from her face. "You are perfect, my dear" Knives stated as Legato felt slightly inclined to look away.

"You have not seen perfect" Raven replied raising a brow to him as Knives tightened his grip on her. The way she was making him feel, the feelings he had rushing through his body were so intense. That was what made her perfect, she hadn't the slightest scent of evil on her and she played the sexual tension card well. Knives knew it would immediately attract Vash.

"You are going to serve under me, or die" Knives said threateningly, the only way he knew how to get what he had wanted was by striking fear into others.

"I serve under no one" Raven replied sternly as Knives brought one of his hands to her throat lifting her into the air, she struggled and gasped for breath.

"You... cannot... kill... me..." Raven managed to choke out before concentrating all her powers into loosening Knives' grip before eventually making him drop her to the ground. 'Search for a weakness' Knives demanded Legato as Legato began to pry through Raven's thoughts.

Death is unknown but never unwelcome. Hatred is strong but not undefeated. Sulking is insufficient if it cannot be changed. Fear controls most people and in instances grants power. Insecurity is never being good enough, caring and letting it show. Weakness is ability to feel compassion, loneliness and fear of self strength. Legato Bluesummers...Who are you... Why does it feel like we are meant to be close... Meant for something... More.

Simultaneously, Knives pried Legato's thoughts and was instantly struck with an idea that was sure to work immediately.

"As you wish" Knives said pulling out his gun, aiming straight for Legato's head and squeezing the trigger tightly.

"Wait!" Raven screamed as Legato was stricken with confusion, why had this girl been so bent on saving his life. Hadn't she realized he was beyond that point now. He would never be saved.

"You wish to keep him alive?" Knives questioned, very well knowing her answer.

"Hm" Raven replied shaking her head and graveling on her knees in submission. "Master"

"Very well" Knives smiled smugly at the sweet sound of her voice calling him Master. She was beautiful beyond compare and he would take acquiring her as an asset to his advantage when possible.

"With what do you want my assistance?" Raven questioned as Knives put his gun back in its holster and moved closer to her before slowly tilting her chin up to him and staring directly into her eyes.

"My brother" Knives replied as Legato became amused, he was not only surprised that Raven had spared him a third time but also that Knives was going to use her in their mission to cause Vash great suffering. He hadn't known where she would come in handy, but knowing Knives he had already found use for her it was just a matter of the attack strategy he had thought out.

"Vash...?" Raven guessed as they both had a puzzled look on their faces.

"How do you know of him?" Knives asked "Non the less that he is my brother"

"I heard you muttering something of him before falling unconscious the day I revived Legato" Raven replied as Legato looked over to Knives. Even after his death, all he cared about was Vash. Legato thought momentarily.

"I see" Knives replied brushing his hand gently across her tinted cheeks "So you've spied on me. Naughty girl"

Knives smacked her face roughly and Raven bit her tongue trying hard to refrain from cursing at him. If he had been this way to Legato, she questioned herself before pushing it aside. No, that was just plain idiotic. He was only treating her this way because she was a women, because she had tried using her sex as an advantage. Great, now he thought she was a dirty whore. Now Legato thought she was a dirty whore. She never really did think much, but she was already in deep now. There was no turning back.

"Perhaps you can punish me, after I've properly served my purpose" Raven said diligently, trying to keep him from taking her right there.

"Of course bitch" Knives said in a degrading tone pulling her chin up rougher to get her to stand to her feet and then shoving her to Legato who had caught her quickly in his arms, his strong built arms. Raven swooned.

"Show her what she is to do Legato" Knives growled slightly lusting after her. He had to remove himself from the equation before he couldn't stop himself.

"Hm" Legato replied as Knives left the room, and Raven had turned slightly in Legatos arms looking deeply into his golden pools feeling her face begin to burn slightly with embarrassment.

"So, what are you going to teach me that I do not already know... Master" Raven said trying to strike something within Legato and from the expression on his face, she had.

"Do not call me that" Legato stated firmly

"Why...Master?" Raven questioned slightly liking the feeling of irritating him.

"I am not your Master" Legato simply responded

"You are my second Master, after all it is you who is training me what to do... Is it not?" Raven replied staring at him intuitively.

"I do not deserve that title. I am only a mortal being" Legato said beginning to feel something deep within himself—not quite sure whether it was a blessing or a curse. To start feeling emotions again, emotions which he had spent years numbing himself to.

"Stop with that mortal being bullshit" Raven stated bluntly as Legato seemed surprised by her short fuse. "I have already explained to you once, it does not matter what you are. Everyone and everything eventually dies"

"You were bluffing?" Legato questioned

"Of course, I thought you would have picked up on that" Raven said getting close to him and rubbing her small delicate hand over his broad chest.  
Legato grabbed her by the wrist tightly and twisted her arm around pushing her against the wall. Raven had been slightly excited by this but Legato could not sense any of her current thoughts and began to grow curious.

"Have you blocked me from your thoughts?" Legato questioned curiously his formerly removed emotions began quickly creeping back in to the delicate trappings of his mind and he began to think back.

FLASHBACK

The blows came fast and hard. Legato, was only eight years old and he had already learned through experience that defending himself would only result in a more severe and prolonged beating. If he remained quiet and smiled his father would quickly lose interest. Perhaps thinking that he actually enjoyed experiencing physical pain, would deny him any joy he got out of it. However, he punished him in other ways. Hunger and thirst had been his constant companions for as long as he could remember.

The children who passed by him on the streets all chimed in "Bastard! Bastard!"

All Legato could think about was his father's cruel words. "You're just like your filthy mother, ran to the arms of another man. Trying to blame me! Spouting some nonsense about me not paying enough attention to her. Bah! That whore got her wish in the end, didn't she? I paid her lots of attention. Her and her lover both." He laughed at this point, a laughter tinged with madness. "My only regret is that I didn't do it sooner. That way you would never have had the chance to be born, and I wouldn't have to put up with your ugly face every god damned day!"

"Freak!" Another child said chorusing them all in. Legato did what he usually did in such circumstances. Completely ignored them. After putting up with his father's fierce abuses, their enmity was nothing more than an annoyance to him.

END

Legato shook his head and cleared his thoughts. Raven... He thought to himself. She had actually given him purpose. She had not even been around him for more than three days and already she has given his life more worth than anyone else prior. I haven't even felt the slightest urge to kill her, her impertinence towards the Master would have been insufferable coming from anyone else. What does this mean? Is this what love feels like?

Legato began to lose control. He made a concentrated attack on the mental shields blocking him from Raven's mind; striking, searching, probing. The shields were more formidable than he expected but he would not give up. He didn't care what happened to his own mind. He didn't care that he was slowly losing parts of himself to the psychic backlash of forcing himself through her strong shields.

Legato! Raven mind cried out as Legato had fallen to the floor. She began shaking his unresponsive body roughly trying to break his trance. Raven had not known what she was doing, she had not meant to lock Legato from her thoughts. She had not been aware that she was even capable of such things and she had no clue how to stop herself from doing them.

However, it was already too late for Legato. He couldn't withdraw even if he wanted to. He was fully immersed in the mess that was slowly tearing his psyche apart. What he felt now must have been the innate defenses of Raven's subconscious. Just when he thought he would unravel completely, Raven once again opened up to him. Legato's sharp mind automatically memorized the unveiling of her shields, knowing that it would allow him easy access to her mind from then on. He knew that he was taking advantage of her compassion , but he would not let his conscience stop him from doing what was necessary to prevent Raven from abandoning him like everyone else had. He might never catch Raven in such a vulnerable state again.

Legato froze momentarily, realizing what he had done. The boundaries he had crossed. Feelings of self-loathing crashed down upon him in an instant and he quickly retreated from her mind. How could he do that to her?

"I… I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse, partly from disuse and partly from the riot of emotions running through his entire being at that moment. "I'm so sorry. I won't do that again…" When Raven did not reply he began to feel as if he had already lost her.

As his head was bowed reverently, he missed seeing the look of revulsion that momentarily twisted Raven's features. "Legato…" Raven said hesitantly, almost distantly. Was Raven angry with him for his mental intrusion? Who could blame her...

Legato pleaded on. "If what you feel for me is only pity, I don't mind. I know I'm not worthy of anything more…"

"Don't say that..." Raven placing her small hand upon his cheek, forcing his golden pools to the same level as her pale purple ones. "I truly care about you Legato, you... Are my only friend" Raven's voice began to weaken as she nearly fainted in Legato's arms exhausted by the psychic probing she had endured.

Legato had looked down to her and slowly picked her up in his arms, standing to his feet. In searching through her thoughts he had learned many things about her, things he had now wished he would have just took the time to get to know instead of intruding her thoughts and weakening her to such an extent.

FLASHBACK

"Mommy?! MOMMY!?" Raven shouted tears streaming from her face. She had known her mother wasn't going to wake. She knew she was dead. She also had known why... She had killed her, she ripped her throat from her body during the middle of the night. It was never easy for Raven to control all the power she constantly had surging throughout her entire small body. She had known now that nothing was ever going to get better, she would be alone. Forever.

Raven heard the pitter patter of footsteps drawing nearer to her house and she immediately hid. "AHHH!" Her half sister Reese screamed at the horrifying mangled body of her mother placed before her. "Raven!?" Reese called out as Raven remained hidden, blood stained her clothes from top to bottom. It was her fault their mother was dead. She had killed her. She had ripped the flesh from her body and even enjoyed it.

Raven had repressed all of her gifts... No, not gifts. She thought to herself. Curses. She was a freak. A demon. She deserved to be alone, hidden in the darkness. Kept away from all that was light and vibrant. "Mommy..." She whispered teleporting herself a once unfamiliar place...

She had spent the next decade there, her growth stunted, her powers suppressed and her loneliness consuming her. The darkness around her swallowing her whole. She had begged for death, pleaded to the emptiness of the cave she resided in. But no one had answered her, not until that day...

"Legato Bluesummers, a man fascinated by death, only spoke quietly"

END

"Are you okay?" Legato questioned holding that same soothing baritone as Raven curled herself in closer to him. Listening to the sound of his heartbeat, and feeling calmed by the vibrations in his chest as he spoke.

"Fine" Raven responded quietly "I'll be fine" She looked up to him with a small cheeky grin on her face. "Don't tell me you are worried about me, Legato Bluesummers?"

Legato could feel all the conflicting emotions pulsing throughout Raven. It was truly fascinating, not to mention somewhat gratifying, to realize that he the cause of so much feeling.

"I..." Legato hesitated sensing Knives' fast approaching. He quickly took Raven to the bed and laid her down gently just as Knives had reentered.

"Progress Legato?" Knives questioned as Legato began to feel a slight panic. He tried calming himself before Knives had figured out what was going on, or had searched his mind to pry it from him.

Raven sat up weakly in bed and looked over too Knives giving him a devastating look of exhaustion.

"I have already learned so much" Raven said her voice still sounding dulled

"Really?" Knives questioned sensing Legato's panic "Like what?"

Raven rose one of her hands up from the bed towards Knives and pushed him back against the wall. Both Knives and Legato were at a loss for words. Knives had thought Legato was merely toying around with this woman and Legato had no clue how she had done that. Remembering her earlier struggle just to free herself from Knives' grasp.

"Well Legato, I have to hand it to you. You have turned out to be a more useful tool than I expected" Knives said proudly straightening himself up and rising to his feet. Legato had known Knives was severed from all human emotions and simply by calling him his 'tool' and the 'most valuable' made him feel incredible. Although, he hadn't deserved the credit.

'Legato' Raven said 'I think something happened' Legato was confused momentarily but then felt... Safe. 'What do you mean?' He questioned as Knives headed towards Legato.

"It looks like with a little more training she should be ready to go huh Legato?" Knives laughed maniacally.

"It appears so" Legato responded staring over at her worn down body.

"Let's go Legato. Raven will be transforming soon and I cannot have her endangering you, not as the beast she seems to become during the night" Knives said as Legato followed him out of the room, hellbent on getting himself some food. It was strange. Had Knives not heard their mental conversation? Legato thought. 'I feel... Connected' Raven replied. Legato heard her voice strongly and their link only grew stronger the more he had moved away.

'I feel it to' Legato responded 'I don't think Knives can even hear...' Legato hesitated remembering Knives earlier statement... "HOW COME I CANNOT PRY HER THOUGHTS" Raven must have shielded Knives that entire time...

'Do you really know nothing of your powers Raven?' Legato asked curiously 'I have never wished to know, they sicken me' Raven responded distastefully 'Yes, but don't you enjoy a hunt... The blood... To think you could kill every man, woman, and child in the room in the blink of an eye if you wanted to' Legato responded. 'I..." Raven was hesitant 'I do, but that is the problem... I do not wish to feel that way' Raven responded. 'Raven,the power of death is intoxicating... Just sit back and let yourself be succumbed to it' Legato replied.

"Are you speaking to her?" Knives questioned noticing the look on Legato's face. The slight upturn of the corners of his mouth as he talked about death.

"Yes" Legato said earnestly

"What is she saying to you? I seemed to be... Un-included" Knives said grunting a bit

"We are speaking of death, she says she isn't very fond of it. I am trying to show her that it is a natural solution to life. I am trying to teach her to be beneficial to you, Master" Legato responded partially telling the truth.

"Yes, well rest Legato... You will have another busy day tomorrow. Psychologically speaking of course" Knives said as they went there separate ways for the night.

Legato began to feel an immense pain in his temple, his vision began to get blurry and he had a strange new sense of power rippling throughout his body. He stood in the hall for only a moment before walking outside to a small puddle of rainwater. As he gazed down at himself, his eyes were a crimson red and he thirsted for blood. Even more now then he had ever before. It was becoming his hunger.


	2. Humanity

Decided to get into my main OC background. All of them will be further explained to help readers feel as if they had actually been apart of the show! Because trust me, I usually cannot get into OC stories either. There's never enough explanation its usually just... (that's me & what I wanna be doing with that certain character) NOT HERE! Raven is not myself, she was a character I specifically made for Legato because I hated that he died. (He was my favorite!) Lol.

* * *

Moments later Legato found himself mounted on top of a woman, holding her down with invisible force. She screamed out in pain and struggled beneath him to try and free herself but it was to late, Legato had already ripped into her jugular. Letting her warm smooth blood rush into his mouth quickly and abruptly spitting it back out. He had never felt such a strong predatory instinct before. He could almost feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness as he watched the light in the womans eyes slowly dissipate into extinction.

'Legato' Knives' voice called out for him. 'Yes Master?' Legato responded. Knives could tell that something seemed different about him, his inner voice held more indifference than usual. 'I thought you had went to eat?' Knives questioned as Legato stood from the lifeless woman's body and wiped the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, staining it red. 'I did' Legato replied reassuringly as Knives shrugged off the strange behavior and figured he must have ordered out. 'Yes well, hurry back. There is much to do in the morning' Knives demanded. 'Right away' Legato said. He didn't quite fully understand what was happening to him, he had witnessed Raven do the exact same thing the night before only she was more uncontrolled. She would have killed him to if she hadn't drained herself of energy, he was almost sure of it. But he was in control. The amount of energy it took to further mangle the woman's body was immense. Though his thirst for blood had subsided and he had been stricken with his real hunger once again.

Raven sat alone in the darkened room, waiting for the demon within her to take control. She had sat up almost the entire night, patiently waiting, but it never came. She had fallen asleep around four thirty and for the first time since the death of her mother, she had actually slept soundly.

"Rise and shine" Knives spoke kicking in the door, the light shining brightly on Raven's body as she turned away from him groaning loudly.

"Don't you sleep?" Raven said in a groggy tone placing her arm on her head to try and further shield herself from the intense light.

"I sleep, I just do not require a lot" Knives responded as Raven sighed. Of course not. She thought to herself as Knives walked over to her placing his hand on her arm and removing it from her face as the door was slammed shut. She turned to look at him, her pale purple eyes shimmering as he pushed her hair gently behind her ear. "Are you ready to begin your training with me?"

Raven was unsure if she was ready for Knives, after all, her and Legato hadn't actually done any sort of training. She wasn't really certain what they'd done that caused her to be able to thwart of Knives so effectively.

"I am ready" Raven replied un hesitantly "One quest-" She began to say before being cut off by Knives' lips pressing against her own. She hadn't suspected that was what Knives was talking about but none the less she hadn't protested. How could she... He would surely kill her. However, she had not feared death so much as she felt a sudden urge to please Knives. She didn't understand, where were these feelings coming from? She didn't give two shits about Knives before, she had only agreed to help him in order to save Legato. Legato... He was the one she cared for.

Raven pushed Knives back slightly and broke the kiss.

"Something wrong bitch?" Knives growled at her

"What about your brother?" Raven asked sincerely, what she had really meant was where's Legato. She had not planned on doing anything serious with Knives, not now or ever. She had still held on to her virginity after all those years of isolation and she didn't plan of losing it to a man who was so boastful.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Knives asked and Raven couldn't help but be honest. Something had overcome her and she could not get herself to lie to him.

"Yes" Raven replied bluntly as Knives forced her onto her back and grabbed her face roughly, once again bringing it inches from his own.

"Do not do it again" Knives said cold-blooded as he then grabbed both of Ravens arms and dragged her off the bed and onto the floor. Kneeling her in front of him.

"Umph" Raven groaned, it felt as if her kneecaps shattered in that instant but she said nothing in regards. She just merely looked up into Knives icy stare before feeling her body become unable to move.

"We shall begin" Knives said impassively ensnaring Raven's mind, holding it fast, just as the impulse to break free formed. Knives had now began to receive information from her subconscious. Interesting, he thought to himself. Raven's body twisted awkwardly, as she tried freeing herself from his grasp. Although, altogether she remained insufferably immobile.

'I-Is this some kind of sick joke?' Raven grunted through gritted teeth as her heart began to beat erratically, the adrenaline pumping through her bloodstream, causing her focus to sharpen.

'Wait! I'm naw-aw-t Knives-s!' Raven's rushed words dissolved into strained gasps, cut off as Knives' mental powers forced her jaws to pry apart. Her lips stretched over her teeth and her mouth stretched wide as her eyes bulged with horror. Knives had finally caught wind of why she had been distancing herself, in her moment of weakness she had fully opened her mind to him and he had gathered quiet a bit of information from her. Including the distinct code to once again regain access to her when he seen fit.

Raven was whimpering softly as Knives belt and pants unfastened on their own accord. His face remained an impassive mask as the folds of his pants pulled back without being touched and he bared himself to her. Raven's body began twitching, contorting in the effort to regain control of her muscles, as she was dragged closer.

Despite her struggle, Knives could feel the defeat eating away at Raven's thoughts, growing, and spreading like wildfire. In a moment of cruelty, Knives stilled. The pause lasted just long enough for Raven to look up briefly at him, revealing the glimmer of hope in her eyes for leniency.

It barely required a thought on Knives' part in order for him to roughly push Raven's mouth down onto his hardening flesh. Raven's breathy squeal was abruptly cut short, by a harsh coughing fit as she was forced to thrust his member in and out of her mouth repeatedly.

Knives' controlled her to strain her tongue forward, lodging himself more firmly in her throat. Embedded fully in the Raven's sweet warm mouth, Knives' could feel the quaking of her straining muscles rattle through the girls form, to the very tip of her tongue.

Raven attempted gathering all her concentrations to drag herself away from Knives as his thin lips curled into an empty smile at her pitiable attempts, and in response, he seized control of her soft delicate hands that were shaking so desperately in the desire to disobey him. Raven's hands landed on Knives' hips and with his hold on her petite body, she was forced to use her grip on Knives' hips to ram her head against him more forcefully. The strangled sounds intensified, and Knives could feel moist heat reverberate around his skin as Raven moaned, every uncut sound breaking off into vicious dry heaves.

Tears ceaselessly streamed from Raven's eyes as she choked. Air frantically wheezed in and out of her nostrils, her exhales carrying mucus that coated her upper lip, dripping further down to add to the slickness of Knives' length and with every violent bob of the her head, the strings of saliva that dangled from Raven's chin swayed obscenely before falling to the floor.

Raven's movements were diminishing as muffled anger was replaced with panting whimpers. She began to shamefully pleasure their encounter. Only occasionally when she remembered Legato's sweet distant face did her back arch or sink in the futile hope to gain more distance. Every time Raven slammed herself on to Knives' flesh, spasms wracked his body. .

In the final moments Knives actually touched Raven, the springs of pleasure coiled so tight between his thighs that it was nearly painful and his fingers twisted into her short thick purple hair as he sheathed himself as deep as he could, holding himself in place. A soft sigh was the only sound that escaped Knives as he climaxed, his head partially tipping back. Raven weakly groaned as fresh fluid spilled from her nostrils, and dribbled from the corners of her mouth.

Knives relinquished his hold on Raven and she jolted backwards, gasping for breath. Knives sighed heavily looking to the girl, garments again in place as though nothing had happened. Raven struggled to control her ragged intakes of air, shuddering from head to toe.

The longer Knives looked at her, the more his pleasure receded. The purpose of his actions was for her to actually break free. Although he had quite enjoyed indulging himself in such pleasures with a female companion and he had gained entrance into her mind, it still was not as he had hoped.

'I suppose that was enough for today' Knives said in a calm collected voice, watching Raven's still-panting chest heave her breasts up and down quickly and rhythmically. 'Yes, Master Knives' Raven replied simply trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

As Knives went to leave Raven sat up wiping her face clean 'Wait' she begged as he turned to face her once again. 'Have I pleased you?' Raven questioned concernedly before Legato had entered the room.

"She has more to learn" Knives spat out dissatisfied turning away from her again and walking away. Raven sighed heavily as she let herself fall onto her back once more, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Shall we begin?" Legato questioned walking over to her, his golden eyes staring down at her small worn out frame.

"I suppose" Raven replied her voice sounding raspy from the abuse it had just endured as she began to pick herself up her stomach began to rumble loudly.

"Are you hungry?" Legato questioned staring at the girl as she tried to compose herself. He had known from the look on her face what had just taken place, as it has taken place before with him and Master Knives.

"A little" Raven lied, she was starving. She hadn't killed anyone that night, and the only way to suppress the need to gorge herself with food was human blood.

"Come with me, we will eat first" Legato said feeling slightly famished himself. Raven smiled over to him weakly and dusted off her pants as she stood to her feet.

"Are you sure Master Knives wont be mad Master Legato?" Raven questioned worriedly

"Don't call me that" Legato stated before continuing "I am sure he will not mind, you need to regain your strength"

Raven stood there momentarily, ignoring his first comment entirely. Had he known what just happened? She thought to herself feeling slightly disgusted.

"Hm" Raven responded and rushed to Legatos side.

As they left the premises side by side, Raven felt extreme apprehension as she took glanced over to Legato only for a slight moment too see his elusive golden eyes. She was hoping they had been far enough away from Knives so that he couldn't enter her thoughts or hear her spoken words if she had decided to say anything at all to Legato, as she noticed a strange look on his face before quickly looking away.

Golden? What is she thinking so adamantly about? MY eyes! What was wrong with this demon... She had given me much thought, even after I have betrayed her and took by force the entrance into her very thoughts. Legato couldn't help but feel his human emotions elevate again. He could almost feel his lips begin to tingle just thinking about her soft mouth against his. Is she hypnotizing me? That's my job, to hypnotize her... To keep her beneficial, my feelings are so mixed up.

"Are you alright Legato? You have a strange look on your face" Raven whispered quietly, as if questioning herself before speaking. It was almost flattering. Legato dispersed all the thoughts from his mind and answered her accordingly.

"Your poise is admirable Raven, but you must know it's wasted on me" Legato spoke sincerely as Raven's cheeks became vermilion and she looked over to him.

"You are reading my thoughts..." Raven questioned nervously, hoping he hadn't learned anything of her and Knives' encounter if he hadn't already known. She had struggled as hard as she could to break free, she wasn't strong enough... She shook it from her thoughts not knowing if he was still probing her thoughts.

"Only a little bit, but trust yourself Raven. You can handle this, I have experienced myself the extent of your powers and you are truly something to behold" Legato said letting a small smile pinch the corners of his mouth just briefly as she smiled back to him eagerly.

Raven wasn't so sure of what he had meant and decided to question him further to take her mind off earlier events.

"You mean..? I attacked you" Raven questioned referring to the night she had killed that human child. Legato simply looked away from her for a moment and responded coldly.

"No" Legato's voice seemed to hold uncertainty as he began further explaining himself. "Last night, I had felt the extent of your powers through my own mortal being. It was a power that surged throughout every inch of me causing me to crave the taste of human blood"

Raven's eyes hadn't moved from his figure, she had been stunned. Had this meant what she thought it had? Raven's mother had told her when she was very young that if her powers had ever become to much for her to handle, their would be a man... The man she was to spend her life with, and he would help carry the burden of those powers.

"Legato..." Raven questioned stopping dead in her tracks. Legato had only carried on a few steps ahead of her before turning around and looking up to her, his eyes were an intense red. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed earlier, his whole demeanor seemed different and his sleeve stained red with blood. Legato was the reason for her peaceful night, Legato was her angel.

Raven moved closer to him and placed her small hand delicately on his cheek, causing the red from his eyes to slowly wither as she began to brush her small thumb over his soft lips before drawing her face nearer to his.

"Raven..." Legato whispered feeling the rush of her emotions throughout himself. What had this meant, she had obviously known. Was she going to kiss him? Yes. She was. He could tell from the way she puckered her lips before gently closing her angelic eyes. Legato hadn't known what had come over himself but he didn't stop her or even try to protest as their lips met. Legato felt the scenery behind him begin to bleed out as he was introduced to so many new parts of Raven's life. He had never expected the small touch of her lips to be something ever so inviting into her world.

As Raven pulled away from the kiss and opened her eyes, they had been glowing red. Legatos eyes as well, became bright red once again. They were both having intense euphoric feelings, nothing could stop what was about to unfold and Raven knew it to be true. Legato however was unaware of what he had just done, allowing her to kiss him but did not have to wait long before finding out. Raven's past began rushing through Legato's thoughts, even more than he had already learned from intruding himself. Her mother, her father, her half sister, her real sisters, a dead priestess, and their families overwhelming obsessions. Even her repressed thoughts had spilled freely into Legato's mind. Before something had pierced straight threw him and he had fallen to the ground.

"Legato" Raven said searching for him, her vision was blinded by an all to familiar light. As Legato crawled over to her near by fallen body, grabbing her arm lightly they had both been fully un-blinded and seen a mass of people around them. Asking if they were okay.

"Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to reveal all of that to me" Legato said raising a hand and wiping out the lot of people gathered around them. Mangling their bodies with the slightest of ease.

"Legato... You are like my Knives. My angel. You have saved me from my broken lonesome life. You are strong enough to wield my demonic energy and I trust you fully with it. To show me how to become as you already are" Raven said as Legato had finally realized the extent of sharing a sweet tender kiss with her.

"Have you learned of my past?" Legato questioned recalling her all familiar choice of words 'angel'. As she slowly propped herself onto her elbow and looked into his eyes.

"Are you angry with me Master?" Raven asked sensing hostility in his voice.

"Do not call-" Legato was interrupted

"You are not a 'lowly' human anymore Legato. You posses strength of a demon" Raven said emphasizing lowly. She had never thought of Legato as a lowly being. She admired him for his humanity, and even as they spoke she could feel it coursing through his veins. However, his blood was now tainted with her own giving him a new sense of purpose.

"Master Knives will not like this" Legato responded calmly standing to his feet as Raven followed.

"Do you wish to keep this a secret Master Legato?" Raven asked nervously looking around to all the lifeless bodies scattered around them. Before realizing he had called Knives, Master Knives. Was this a sign he was going to finally acknowledge himself as her Master?

"We will not be able to keep this secret from Master Knives, he will surely learn of it" Legato began "He has gained access to your thoughts this morning"

Raven's face began to boil as he looked back to her momentarily before walking off and remembering his own punishments from Master Knives.

FLASHBACK

Legato felt numbed, as he always had after his Master had punished him. His Master was a merciful and kind man, not a man, but nonetheless, he was merciful and kind. But he was only merciful to whom and what he felt needed benevolence most. The Master had saved him from his broken life, mended and nurtured him, so when Master felt that he needed punishment he would gladly take it. After all, he deserved it. He should not even be allowed near such perfection, let alone beneath him in such a manor as this. He felt as if he was only dirtying his Master, with his disgusting human pleasures.

His body throbbed so regularly and repetitively, it was numb to the touch. He tasted blood dripping down the side of his head and into the corner of his mouth. He wondered where it came from but hadn't wanted to question the Master. He felt his bed sigh and compress as the weight of his angel shifting to sit beside his bleeding body. He felt the Masters fingers brush against his head. Blood stuck his blue hair to his bruised emotionless face.

"Legato" Knives spoke softly  
"Master" Legato responded  
He felt his Master lean forward and his breath against his neck.  
"Legato?" Knives questioned  
"Yes Master?" Legato replied  
"Do you love me?" Knives wondered  
"Yes Master" Legato responded  
"Then you will do as I wish" Knives remained stoic as he spoke  
"Yes, Master" Legato assured him  
He felt lips press against his cheek lightly as a soft tongue licked a small portion of blood from his forehead.  
"Legato, do you know what I want?" Knives asked  
"Yes, Master" Legato responded  
He knew what Master Knives wanted. It was always the same thing.  
"Tell me" Knives said raising a brow to him  
"Your brother, Master" Legato responded  
"Yes, Legato" Knives smirked  
Legato closed his eyes deep in thought. Vash. It was always Vash.  
"And what do I want from him?" Knives said  
"...to make his life miserable, Master, until he returns to you." Legato responded opening his eyes once again, as they swirled violently with emotions.  
"Yes, my pet to draw him to me so he cannot refuse. What do you want?" Knives questioned and Legato was hesitant."Speak" Knives demanded.  
"What you want, Master" Legato said  
"Good " Knives said as Legato felt Master Knives shift his weight once more before patting his head.

"You are a most loyal pet. Aren't you, Legato" Knives boasted  
"Yes, Master. The most loyal" Legato responded  
"Should I at all doubt" Knives asked  
"No, Master. Never" Legato responded feeling un-loyal.  
"That's a good pet" Master Knives replied his weight shifting the bed as hushed footsteps made their way across the room and he left. The door closing behind him as he departed.

Legato however, was un-loyal. Despite his desperate attempts to be faithful. Legato felt hot tears stick to his cheeks, slicking the moist blood so that it seemed the tears shed were tears of blood. Legato hated his Master for these punishments.

END

Legato shook the thought from his head trying to stay faithful to his own Master while looking desperately into the face of a women he had began to think, he had loved. What was he thinking? He couldn't love, he didn't even know what love was. He had thought he had once loved Master Knives, but his un-faithful feelings had proven he hadn't.

'You know... Don't you?' Raven questioned him as they finally arrived at the saloon, took their seats and placed their orders. 'About what?' Legato replied calmly with a rich resonating tone. 'Knives...' Raven said as her face showed clear shame and embarrassment. 'There is no need have this conversation' Legato replied as they received their stakes and began eating. They had both known everything about one another now, there was no sense in sharing shame.

Raven couldn't help but let her mind wander, she had really needed to talk this out with Legato who had also experienced it so he could help her better cope with it. She had been alone for so long, and now she was getting showered with attention from Knives'. A little too much and Legatos lack of interest and support had really crushed her feelings.

'Please just talk to me' Raven begged her heart sinking into her stomach and shriveling away to nothing upon hitting the acid, which had ultimately been Legato's harsh words. 'What goes on behind closed doors between you and Master Knives is suppose to stay just that' Legato responded as Raven's bottom lip quivered fearfully and Legato paused momentarily.

'You deserved it' Legato finally said as Raven looked over to him, chewing a thick piece of stake and narrowing her gaze as her eyes began to well with tears. 'For a human being, you are soooo insensitive' Raven replied prolonging the word "so" as if to prove a point as she stood to her feet and swallowed her half chewed stake. It got slightly stuck in the walls of her esophagus before she grabbed her beer and chugged it down before turning to leave. Human being. Legato thought to himself. Ever since their shared kiss Raven had been more, emotional. Could it be that she now possessed other human traits? 'Don't leave' Legato warned her. Raven simply ignored him and walked out of the saloon. That jackass. Raven thought to herself looking down as she kicked up dirt and debris sighing heavily before crashing into someone.

"What the..." Raven said before looking up to see her half sister Reese, standing before her. "Reese..." Raven muttered as Reese's eyes widened and she whimpered loudly clinging onto her long lost sister.

"Raven!" She screamed loudly nearly squeezing the life from her. "I thought you were dead!" Raven's eyes turned blood red as she forced her sister back violently into the arms of a tall blonde man with a long red jacket.

"Reese, please" Raven said her eyes then reverting to their formal color. Raven had never been so fond of her sisters touchy ways.

"Right" Reese said pushing her long golden hair back and moving out of the arms of the stranger. "Sorry, Vash" Reese said quietly blushing brightly as Raven's eyes widened.

"Vash..." Raven spoke softly

"Nice to meet you!" Vash said in a loud almost obnoxious tone, that had sounded almost eerily familiar to her.

"Likewise" Raven replied humoring him as she felt a familiar ominous figure looming over her.

"Sister" Came the sound of a soft whisper, only heard in the most vivid and stomach-turning nightmares. Raven envisioned the girl before actually turning to face her. She was slender, dressed in a elegant black dress with a small black string tied around her neck, like a choker. She wore combat boots, that fully pulled together her ensemble. She had long dark flowing hair, beautiful ivory skin and green eyes that could pierce threw your soul.

"Melody" Raven turned to face her losing all gathering thoughts she had on fighting their half sister and tormenting Vash for Master Knives. Melody was Raven's younger full blooded sister, but she was defiantly more in control and would pose a problem if traveling with those two.

Melody hadn't spoken another word before coming face to face with her older sibling, as she slowly placed a hand on her fore head. Melody's eyes became pure white, as if she'd had no iris and she sifted through Raven's mind. Melody and Reese unlike Raven were limited manipulators, each of them had their very own specific manipulation powers and that made them more able to control themselves. Melodies abilities included penetrating through the darkness in anyone's thoughts, causing them terrifying nightmares until she had finally decided to attack them. By which time, they had been petrified. She was a true tormentor. A manipulator of the darkness. Reese however, was fathered by an angel and her powers consisted of viewing lighthearted glimpses of the future. She could create visual illusions, move at lights speed and heal... A rare manipulator of the light.

"You've been hiding this whole time Raven, shame on you" Melody spoke pushing her sister forcefully back, causing he to land on her rear end. Raven looked up to her, eyes glowing red as she snarled.

"Hiding?" Reese questioned kneeling down to Raven

"Yes" Raven agreed looking down to the floor, the red in her eyes diminishing.

"But why?" Reese asked as Melody arched a brow to her

"Yes Raven, please, tell our dearest sister why" Melody mused as Reese's large baby blue eyes sparkled heavenly at Raven almost crying out for an answer.

"I..." Raven began to say "I couldn't come back"

"What do you mean?" Reese's eyes began filling with tears as Melody grabbed her shoulder and turned to looked deeply into her eyes. In that instant, Reese had seen everything and Raven had known it. So she quickly got up and bolted as far as she could, leaving her sisters and Vash in the dust. Knowing they would eventually come after her.

"Raven" Legato spoke sternly standing in front of her. How had he...? Raven thought for a second. Of course, Legato was a more advanced manipulator then she was. He had probably learned that as soon as they shared the kiss.

"Master" Raven said worriedly

"I told you not to leave, now I must punish you" Legato said as Raven looked down to the ground. Nervous and shaking in fear of what he may do to her.

"Will you, kill me?" Raven questioned dropping to her knees in-front of him as she began to cry silently.

"Kill you?" Legato seemed amused. I admire her apprehension towards me. Yet, she refuses to run from me. I find her strangely engulfing my thoughts and allowing me to become inebriated off her emotions. Allowing me to conserve my own. Perhaps this is truly what love feels like. Who am I? Thinking such wild thoughts. I am just Knives' right hand. I do not even remember how to be a man. What it feels like to want to please someone other than Knives'. Was there ever such a time? Ah, yes. I remember it. It was so long ago. It almost seems false. "I am not going to kill you Raven, I am simply not going to show you mercy during training"

Raven had been overwhelmed with fear as she looked up to him and he came closer to her, she pushed herself back and shook violently. That was how things elevated with her and Knives'. She did not want it to be that way between Legato and herself. She simply wanted him to be open with her as she was with him. She wanted to let in humanity, she was sick of being a 'freak' she wanted some kind of normalcy in her life, or at least they could come up with a compromise.

"Get up" Legato demanded as she nodded and stood to her feet. Legato held her in place, with his mental force as she began to feel panicked. She struggled to get free from him before his voice broke her concentration. "Stop your panic girl, I will not begin to threaten you until I have taught you to ward me off" Legato assured her as she began to feel less nervous. "The point of this exercise is to relax your mind, not stress it. If you are in stress it is less likely you will be able to concentrate your full attention to the matter at hand" 'I see' Raven responded her muscles still tensed and her body still immobilized. "Look around you, separate yourself from this reality and let yourself in-vision the threads I have binding you still" Legato said calmly tightening his hold on her. If he would have done this from the beginning Knives-sama would not have wasted his energy on such a defiling human act of 'love'.

Raven closed her eyes slowly and listened to Legato's voice before feeling herself slip from his bindings. As she opened her eyes she could see the threads clearly and forcefully gathered up all her energy striking it down to the ground and busting all the threads attached to her. As she brought her arms back up she seen Legato raise a brow to her and smirk proudly.

"Now this time, act quicker" Legato said pushing Raven against a building as her pants began to roughly be pulled down. Raven's eyes widened in shock as she tried desperately to break free once again. She had not expected Legato to try again so quickly, his persistence was astonishing. Raven's pants were at her ankles, and her underwear were being lightly tugged at as Legato began to come towards her. She couldn't believe it, he was taking advantage of her... No. She thought to herself. Perhaps he was preparing her. Raven pushed all the thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on his silhouette drawing nearer as she seen the threads once again, and felt herself begin to loosen from them. She quickly broke free and pushed him back roughly with one forcefully flick of her hand.

"Perfect" Legato said staring at her naked bruised body. She smiled widely to him and noticed that her shirt had been violently torn, her bra snipped down the middle and her pants and underwear completely down.

"Ep!" Raven screamed, pulling up her garments quick telekinetically while covering her breasts with her arms. "You freaky pervert!" Raven yelped turning away from him blood boiling in her cheeks.

"Raven, you have done well even in panic. Perhaps next time you will not let me get that far" Legato said as he thought to himself as the humanity behind the desires that stirred in the apex of his thighs disgusted him. Raven, conjured thoughts and images in Legato's head that a devoted servant of Knives' should not even contemplate. A familiar hate rolled through Legato's insides. Hate for all that he was- hate for all that was human."Let us go, you need to get re-clothed"

Raven nodded and followed by his side, her arms tightly around her breasts as they walked on.

'Master Knives' Legato began to link with him as they got closer. 'Yes, Legato' Knives replied. 'Have you already gotten Raven's new attire. She will be needing it' Legato said as Knives furrowed a brow and walked outside. Seeing them fast approaching. 'I have' Knives smirked at the girls topless body.

"Raven, have you been a naughty girl?" Knives asked as she came face to face with him.

"Always, Master Knives" Raven began staring down to the ground "I deserved this, it was punishment for leaving Master Legato. What I have failed to mention was seeing your brother, Vash"

"You what!?" Legato yelled turning to her as Knives' eyes widened

"Do explain" Knives replied

"Do not be mad Master Legato, it simply slipped my mind because I had run into my sisters" Raven said looking up, her eyes were fully whited out and she looked to be possessed.

"Interesting" Knives stated entering Raven's mind and going to the darkest depths. Just as I thought. Knives said, catching a slight glimpse of Melody and forcing her out. Raven's physical body became limp as she fell into Knives arms.

"Melody..." Raven said quietly looking up to Knives, and covering herself quickly. Knives pushed her to her feet, and she stumbled a bit before regaining balance.

"Your sister? She is a darkness manipulator?" Knives questioned as Raven nodded and he began to walk inside. "Come, I have something for you"

Raven followed him, looking back to Legato, hoping he would follow along to keep her safe. But he did not. He just stood there.

"Here" Knives said as they reached his room, he grabbed black leather clothing and threw it to her. She smiled to him and bowed her head.

"Thank you Master Knives" Raven said as Knives walked out and she quickly got dressed. She wore a short bra like top that pushed her breasts closer together making them look ten sizes bigger than they actually were, a leather coat with a white skull sewn onto the back. She also wore a tight black skirt with a pair of combat boots that revealed the awful bruises she had received when Knives so carelessly dragged her to the ground making her kneecaps feel like shattered stones.

"Legato, something has changed within you" Knives said standing in the doorway as Legato turned to face him.

"I have been meaning to tell you Master. Raven, she has linked us in a powerful way. She has given me demonic energy. Last night, I literally craved human blood. I looked as she did the night she transformed" Legato explained himself as Knives walked over to him

"Is that so Legato? Then I shall have to lock you up?" Knives questioned

"No, I am more capable of controlling my power than she is and you are not a human. Therefore we will not hunt you" Legato said speaking for both him and Raven.

"I see" Knives began "How is it that she's linked you?"

Legato felt as if he couldn't really explain without angering his Master, so he was hesitant.

"Speak" Knives said

Just as Legato was about to let out his explanation Raven appeared behind them both. A smile brighter than the sun on her face. Raven was thankful for her new life, she had never again wanted to be alone. Not even if things had gotten harder to handle between the two men. She wouldn't trade them for anything.

* * *

((This will be an INU-TRIG crossover eventually. It's not in that category yet, because the crossover hasn't taken place yet. Be patient my readers!)


	3. Enemies

I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS! Sorry for the long wait readers! & Here comes the epic story line. ENJOY! & RATE RATE RATE to keep it alive!

* * *

They don't have to love me, they don't even have to care. As long as when I wake up, they will always be there. I cannot go back to the way things use to be. I have found some comfort here. I never want to leave. They can use and abuse me. Until I'm dead and gone, because without them I wouldn't have lasted long. Raven thought to herself staring at both of the men, whose attention was now fully on her.

"Please Master Knives let me explain" Raven said hopping gleefully down the stairs until she was directly in front of them. They had both been well over a foot above her.

"Very well" Knives said raising a brow to her.

"I have linked Master Legato and myself by sharing a simple kiss, my powers had become too much for my small body to handle and I just could not bare to see Master Legato suffer. He has punished himself well enough for being born a human, I have decided to make his life more valuable through his eyes. I have given him the gift of demonic energy. I know he will be better equip to handle it than I. Please do not punish him for my mistake, I should have asked you first. It was my fault" Raven explained less vivid, but more pleading.

Legato was stunned at the way she had so quickly adapted to how to treat their Master. She was quite a remarkable demon.

"I'm not very egotistical Raven, but when I look at you... I know I can crush you. Be aware that if you so happen to do anything without coming to me first again, you will be severely punished" Knives said. Knives however was extremely egotistical, and Raven had known that. But she dare not question him or call him out on it, she merely nodded and smiled.

"Shall we then test this new power Raven has given you Legato?" Knives questioned looking over to Legato. Legato turned to him his yellow orbs flickering intensely, could it really have been that Knives was beginning to respect Legato's powers. The only powers Legato had ever known he had gotten himself through hard work and dedication. However, Raven just handed him this immense amount of energy and surging power that he hadn't even began to test yet. Killing the lot of humans earlier, was something he could already do in his sleep. This new force he was experiencing was different, he was almost excited to see for himself what kind of damage he could really do.

"Yes, Master" Legato replied calmly as Knives smirked to him

"Come then pets, we shall go get ready" Knives said. The evil grin on his face was a dead give away to Legato of what his plan entailed, for being a plant Knives sure was one who liked to abuse people to the fullest. Raven was clueless, and followed behind the two men.

They had walked past Knives room, gone up the stairs, down the hallway to the last door on the left. The door itself was unique to Raven, it had been metallic with all kinds of bolts on it. As they entered, there was very little in the room. A small metal table with a white sheet draped over it, the light was dim and made the room look torturous. There were chains bolted to the floor near the table, and whips hanging from the wall. Raven hadn't been much of anywhere throughout her entire life, she hadn't even seen more than fifteen faces in her unclouded state. She had been very unaware what was about to take place. Although, no one but Knives knew what was really to take place.

"Here we are pets" Knives said walking over to the table, bending down and grabbing the chains. Legato had surely believed he was to be strapped in to try and pull himself out but Knives had other plans. "Raven" He began

"Yes, Master Knives" Raven responded looking over to him, smiling joyfully

"Come here sweetheart" Knives replied

Raven walked over to him as he rubbed his thick fingers down her soft silky skin. Raven instantly formed goose bumps and shivered lightly under his touch. Knives slowly trailed his way down her arm and gripped her wrist tightly. Raven winced a little as she heard a small crack sound come from her wrist. She tried moving it and became enveloped in pain.

"Master... My.." Raven began as Knives shook his head to her, immediately silencing her.

Knives then wrapped the cuff of the chain around Raven's newly broken and bruising wrist. Before grabbing her other and doing the same thing. When he had finished he pushed Raven onto the table and turned her in a proper position.

"Just a moment, Legato" Knives said running his fingers down her inner thighs, his every touch felt like a fire slowly spreading across the he reached her ankles he pulled her downwards, making her elbows loosen and her head slam against the table roughly. "There" He whispered "Are you ready now Legato?"

Raven had trembled on the cold metallic table, her skirt was risen well above where it should be and the skin on her stomach had been bare and cold. Legato walked towards her, his eyes an overbearing vermilion.

"I'm ready" Legato replied as Knives laughed cynically

"Good, then Raven. Let the teasing begin" Knives said as Raven looked to him with an idiotic innocent look on her face. Raven had known how to play her sexuality card in desperate situations, but when she had no reasons to it was a whole different story.

"Teasing..." Raven said struggling lightly in her bonds, her wrists now numbed to the pain as they hung carelessly over the metal table.

"Right...I'll do it then. But you better pay close attention because a woman who cannot control her sex appeal at all times does not remain innocently attractive for very long" Knives huffed pulling out a small switch blade and slicing her bra-like shirt down the middle. He had many more from the countless women he maimed and cutting this one now was very imperative to get Legato's adrenaline rushing.

As Legato stared at her weakened shaking body, her nipples becoming instantaneously hard as her bra was cut, the bruises that had marked her in almost every place. He had felt his powers beginning to surface more strongly than they had previously, almost to a point of desperation to be inside of her. Knives slowly cupped one of her breasts and gently played with her erect nipple.

"Is she what you want now Legato? Or could she be... A little better?" Knives asked, still holding his switch blade in his other hand and holding it up to Legato. It was incredible, Legato was actually getting a taste of what power was like. To share it with his Master.

"Better" Legato said his voice becoming raspy as Knives dug his blade into the left side of her stomach, and dragged it across to the right side. Raven let a small breathless moan escape her lips, she was beginning to get the gist of what Knives had meant. She hadn't wanted to be unattractive. The blood was spilling out of her slowly. It was thick, rich blood. Legato couldn't help himself any longer and paced himself over to the opposite side of the table and looked down directly into her desperate pale blue eyes. Just as he reached out to taste her sweet blood, Knives' hand grasped his.

'No, you are not to physically touch her. I am testing your ability to remain restrained. If you desire pleasure from this demon woman we will share her after, as for now you must pleasure her without any physical contact' Knives stated as Legato nodded to him, slowly retreating his hand from over her body. 'Yes, Master' Legato responded promptly.

'Fuck me, Legato' Raven's sweet voice penetrated through his thoughts as he glared down to her. He had not needed her to repeat her command, as he took control of all the elements around him and began to create a full on illusion. Knives was very pleased at the power Legato had obtained as he was engulfed into the illusion. Knives seen Legato's true form standing idly by the table, as his illusion-ed form had already been on top of Raven.

Legato smashed his lips to hers and threaded the fingers of his right hand through her thick purple hair. Raven moaned against his mouth and he tightened his fingers and yanked her head back to bare her neck. Legato's ferocity was almost unbearable for him to watch from afar. He sank his teeth into her soft neck and with his free hand, he gripped her breast. He was delighted to feel her hardened nipple against his palm. Everything about this woman had fueled the fire raging within him and Knives could see it from the look on his distant face.

"That's enough" Knives spoke softly, shattering the entire illusion around them as Raven's eyes opened lightly, and she moaned into the non-existent kiss.

"Why, Master Knives?" Raven pleaded, the inside of her thighs was moist and ready. She hadn't wanted Legato to stop, even if it wasn't real.

"Sweetheart, do you wish to be deflowered?" Knives questioned grabbing her face roughly and gazing directly into her eyes. Knives could tell from the look in them that her answer was undoubtedly 'yes'.

"I wish not to be teased" Raven said huffing up her chest and becoming a little more her cocky self. She hadn't liked being thought of as some sort of pristine woman who hadn't lost her virginity. It was pure, and she herself hadn't liked to be thought of in such a way.

"Well, Legato. What do you say? Shall we continue to tease her?" Knives asked as Legato looked up to him. Legato had felt a strange connection between him and his Master just then, as if he had gained some new ounce of respect for him.

"I say we destroy her" Legato said with an evil smirk on his face. He had wanted so badly to be inside this girl, she had teased him in more than one way. She had un-numbed his feelings, treated him with worth. Now, she begged for him to fuck her. He simply couldn't refuse.

"Continue then" Knives said as Legato nodded to his Master and climbed on top of Raven. For real, this time. Raven's eyes stared up to him filled with need. As Knives sat back giving Legato first dibs on a part of her body.

Legato began sucking greedily at one nipple while he wrapped his fingers around the other. He pinched hard, making her yelp. A yelp that only encouraged Legato to suck and pinch harder. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked against him. She could feel his thick hardening flesh through his leather-like bottoms. Legato bit down on her nipple and she bucked against him once more before he removed his hand from her breast and slid it between them. He slowly ran his hand down her body, smearing the blood from her wound gently down her stomach and onto her tight skirt. As he lifted it, he was delighted to find that not only was she ready but she wasn't wearing any panties. He removed his mouth from her nipple and laughed lightly.

"You little slut" Legato said looking up to her, his eyes reverted back to their normal amber color as Raven bit her lip softly and smiled.

"Just shut up and give it to me" Raven moaned lightly as Knives was pleasantly surprised by her well adapting attitude after his little 'unattractive' comment.

"You're not getting off that easy. We're going to have a lot of fun before I fuck your sweet little pussy" Legato said as he ran his fingers over her clit. Raven's hips bounced up to meet his fingers. Legato grasped it and pinched, smirking at her sharp intake of breath. He sat up to yank his shirt and pants off quickly. As Raven stared at his thick cock. He smiled and informed her, "Prepare yourself, this is going to be in your mouth in only a few seconds."

Knives had been greatly intrigued by the way Legato had taken such command over this woman. He almost felt a need to put him back in his place, however, he wasn't sure as of now where exactly Legato's place had been. Only that it was definitely below him. Legato arranged her head towards him and Raven, being somewhat experienced from her encounter with Knives, didn't hesitate. She slid his cock into her mouth. Legato reached forward and pressed his palm on the back of her head, Raven enjoyed that.. Actual contact. He shoved her head down and shoved his cock further in her throat. Knives was done, he couldn't stand idly by and continue watching. The throbbing of his hardened flesh was to unbearable as he walked over to the space between her legs, without hesitation he lowered his face to her pussy.

Knives pressed his lips to the entrance to her pussy and swirled his tongue inside. Raven began moaning wildly sending vibrations down the length of Legato's shaft and making his hips bounce upwards. They could tell she was enjoying herself but decided that they couldn't let her get too used to the mild feeling. Knives was stroking her inner thighs roughly before moving his hand closer and closer to her tight asshole. Knives moved his mouth and dipped his fingers in her sweet juices, wetting them expertly. Raven moaned at the feeling of his thick fingers in her pussy. Knives slid his pointer finger into her asshole and she was so shocked she removed her mouth from Legato's dick, fearfully. "No, no. Put that sweet mouth back on Legato while I play with your tight little asshole" Knives said as Legato looked over to him, he had been so entranced by Raven's mouth he barely noticed Knives had began to join in on the fun. The fun with his woman... Was he beginning to feel... Jealous?

Legato ignored his feelings and used his free hand to shove her head back down as Knives pressed his mouth against her entrance again. Knives pumped his finger in and out of her asshole.

He was hell-bent on fucking every one of her holes and making her cum.

Meanwhile, Raven was paying vigorous attention to Legato's dick. She was sucking and licking while using her manipulation powers to simulate the feeling of her small soft hands twisting and following the path of her mouth. She was milking him, attempting to make him cum into her mouth so she could taste his sweet seed. And Legato could feel that her attempts were to succeed but not before he made her scream.

Knives' tongue lapped at her entrance. He sucked her juices down his throat while his finger stretched her asshole. Raven's moans began increasing in volume. She was enjoying the rough attention to her asshole and her pussy while simultaneously pleasuring the man she believed to be 'the one'. She was about to cum, both men could sense it from the way her mind had so freely opened up to them. Knives began licking and suckling faster as Raven's head bobbed faster and her tongue increased in rate. Suddenly, she removed her mouth and her lower body began to spasm. She ground her hips, rubbing her pussy across Knives' face as she came uncontrollably, muffled screaming was heard and the vibrations it sent through Legato's shaft had finally pushed him over the edge and he exploded deep within her throat.

Raven weakly groaned as the fresh fluid spilled from her nostrils, and dribbled from the corners of her mouth as Legato pulled away from her. She looked up sweetly to him and licked her lips seductively taking all the cum that had been spilled back into her mouth before swallowing it all. Knives smirked as he looked up to her removing his finger from her asshole and taking a deep breath. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner. Raven was madly in love with Legato.

Raven was panting lightly as Legato chuckled at the satisfying delicious look she had on her face.

"You can't think it's over, now can you?" Legato said in a deep smokey voice.

Raven moaned lightly, she didn't know if she could take more but already Legato's erection was once again beginning to rise. Knives had liked the empowerment this newly obtained energy had given Legato. He could really get use to it. "After you of course, Master Knives"

Knives smirked before settling down on top of her. He pressed his mouth to hers and licked her lips before softly whispering against her mouth.

"You taste so sweet Rae, are you enjoying yourself?"

Raven felt Knives' rod rising against her pussy and she moaned lightly 'Mhm'. Legato was considerably jealous but couldn't surpass his Master. It was unthinkable, therefore if he wanted her first. He would have her.

Knives laughed and rubbed against her, pressing at her entrance. Raven began to raise her legs to wrap them around his waist and he stopped her. He sat up and rolled her onto her stomach, her bonds tangling and pinching at her already bruised wrists. Raven tried rising to her hands and knees but Knives pressed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her back down. He laid on top of her with his legs on either side of her body and his hard dick pressed against her ass. Legato had been considerate in acknowledging him as Master and therefore he would only fill one of Raven's sweet holes. Saving her sacred untouched one, for Legato.

Knives' reached between her legs to play with her pussy from behind. She tried desperately to tug at her restraints and become more involved but her attempts had all failed. Knives smiled and settled between her legs, taking his left hand and rubbing the moistness from her pussy all over his cock. He then took his right hand and threaded his thick fingers through her hair and yanked it as he thrust into her without warning. There was no build up. His pace was fast and hard. Every thrust dug deeper into Raven's warm flesh. All of his weight was pressed down onto her and he was keeping her head held up so he could bite down on her neck.

"KNIVES!" Raven screamed moaning loudly between winces of pain. It encouraged him to fuck her harder as he growled.

"You want it hard! I'm going to tear you apart bitch! Scream for me! Scream my fucking name!" Knives responded as Legato couldn't help but turn away. This was now his second instance in which he had felt un-loyal to his Master.

Knives reached under her with his free hand and rubbed her clit vigorously. Suddenly, she spasmed against him and let out a long moan before going limp, her body shook from the orgasm. Knives laughed and withdrew his cock.

"She's all yours" Knives said climbing off of her frail body and getting himself re-clothed as Legato looked up to his Master.

"Yes, Master" Legato responded as Knives drew closer to him. Legato trembled a bit in fear, as he stood naked in front of his Master. Knives could read the apprehension written all over his face and decided to have a little fun. He stopped staring him straight in the eyes before swiftly pulling his blade out and slicing him across his right cheek. Legato did not flinch, he had known something was bound to happen. He was just glad Knives' hadn't decided to punish him as well.

"Never hold vital information from me again, either of you" Knives demanded licking the blood from his blade and taking his leave.

Legato went over to Raven and slowly untied her. Raven lye perfectly still, panting, her chest heaving, she was exhausted. Legato picked her up in his strong arms pulling up the sleeves of her jacket to look at all the lacerations she had received on her wrists.

"Perhaps, it is best if you go lye down" Legato said, clear emotions dripping from his voice as Raven's pale eyes looked up to him heavily and she smiled weakly at him.

"But-" Raven began to say, letting her arm fall down and hang from her levitating body as she grabbed hold of Legato's manhood gently. "What about you?"

Legato couldn't. He had wanted to more than anything, but this woman could barely keep her eyes open. It would be, cruel... Was he questioning being cruel? She had to be hypnotizing him.

When Raven woke up she was laying in an extremely dark room, surrounded by horrific picture of mangled, women-children-and men. She slowly tried to boost herself onto her elbows, and quickly realized she was in no shape to be moving around.

She felt everything again, her wrists-knees-elbows-ass-and stomach were in immense pain. As she looked down, she had realized all her wounds had been bandaged. She was in nothing but her jacket and silk black panties.

'Legato..' Raven whispered, calling out telekinetically for him. 'Are you alright? Do you need something?' Legato asked, Raven was stunned. Was he caring for her? Impossible. She thought to herself. He just wasn't that kind of a guy. 'Where are you?' Raven questioned staring up at the ceiling. 'I'm out, hunting' Legato responded 'I've taken Master Knives with me to further show him the extent of my powers' Raven's eyes widened as she fully began to grasp what he had just said. 'Do yo mean to tell me you've left me alone here?' She asked before their communication bond was snuffed out.

"Raven..." A dark eerie voice called out to as the silhouette of a women made its way closer to her. At first, Raven had thought it was her younger sister Melody but when the women approached it was none other than her eldest sister. Amy.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing here?" Raven yelled looking at her sister disgruntled as she pulled herself together and gritted her teeth as hard as she could. Sittting up and pulling her jacket closed. Trying not to show what horrible condition she had really been it.

"Well little sister, is that really all you have to say to me? After I've brought you such a wonderful surprise to..." Amy began as an all to familiar women appeared behind her.

"Kikyo" Raven murmured lightly under her breath

"It has been quite sometime Raven" Kikyo replied quietly, her voice was emotionless and her face distant. Kikyo was a priestess who had since been long dead, however, she had lived off the souls of the recently deceased in the body of clay and graveyard soils. The thing Raven had yet to figure out was why she was traveling with her sister...

"It has" Raven replied, she was still to weak to contacting Legato or Knives and couldn't have a private conversation with Kikyo either. She was far to weakened in this state.

"It looks like you need tending to?" Kikyo said as she slowly approached Raven's bedside, Amy flicked her long pink hair from her face and rolled her eyes inadvertently annoyed.

"I'm fine, I just wish to know why it is that you have come?" Raven said scotching away from her cold hands.

"I came here because I heard you were still alive. I had wanted to see if our younger sister had spoken the truth, you see. I need some help with a certain.. Problem I have.." Amy began to say as Raven rolled her eyes. She had already known her sisters problem. You see Amy, was not a manipulator at all. In fact, she blocked all manipulations from occurring anywhere near her. She had a certain gift that had allowed her to attract all the finest demon companions. So that our father would one day have a successor. However, the only male she could not compel with her bewitching powers was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. The only male she had found worthy.

"Sesshomaru still?" Raven sighed heavily as her sister slapped her in the back of the head, without holding back causing blood to gush from her nose.

"Shut up! Just help me seduce him and I will leave you alone!" Amy groaned as Kikyo rolled her eyes and pulled out a small hanker chief from her bra, putting pressure on Raven's gushing nose. Raven snarled and grabbed the cloth from her squeezing it lightly.

"If I don't agree?" Raven replied as Amy narrowed her gaze towards her sister. Amy had many other gifts but none as prominent as that. She couldn't even dream of battling Reese or Melody and getting away, battling Raven would have been suicide. However, that was why she brought the miko along. Kikyo had a high spiritual power and if she had focused enough of it on Raven she could severely wound her, or even kill her.

"Kikyo will kill you" Amy snarled as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Look, I-" Raven was cut short un-expectantly as Legato and Knives had entered the room. Amy and Kikyo could both sense the powers emanating from the two of them.

"Who are you? Both of you..." Legato snarled as Amy raised a brow to him, she had noticed in that instant Raven had given him most of her demonic powers. That explained her weakened state. Amy thought. Raven never stuck around long enough to hear the rest of the story from me. I get it.

"Amy, I am Raven's eldest sister. It seems I must be taking my leave" Amy said smirking "Come get me when your body starts to disintegrate, dearest Raven"

Amy fled quickly, leaving behind one important thing. Kikyo.

"You are?" Knives said looking straight at the miko, and immediately sensing what she had truly been made of. It had almost fascinated him. She was remarkably beautiful, and was made from graveyard dirt.

"Master Knives, this is Kikyo" Raven responded knowing Kikyo wasn't one for much conversation with people she had barely known. 'What was Amy talking about? My body will disintegrate?'

Kikyo looked blankly at the white-haired, blue eyed man. He had not resembled Inuyasha in the slightest, and perhaps that's exactly what she needed to fully move on from her old life. Something was dangerous about this man however, that could keep her hesitant. 'I do not know, but I will tend to your wounds' Kikyo could not speak fluently with people through telekinesis though she had known how to communicate efficiently with Raven.

"Kikyo, eh? Why does she wear such strange clothing?" Knives questioned referring to her old fashioned kimono flicking the sleeve of it with his hand. Kikyo had raised her thin brow to him and ripped her kimono off. Underneath she was wearing a flowing red skirt and a white button up shirt underneath, with a blood red accent tie.

"Is this better suited for your era?" Kikyo asked unknowingly as Raven bit her lip softly. She was definitely trying to pull of Kagome's high school uniform style. Wrong era. Raven thought to herself chuckling lightly.

"Perhaps, I can find you something more suitable?" Raven suggested trying to stand to her feet before Kikyo gently pushed her back down.

"Please, let me me tend your wounds first. If they are not properly cared for, we might find out the hard way what your sister had meant" Kikyo said as Legato and Knives stared unknowingly at her. "Please go, you may come back after I am done properly dressing her injuries"

Legato raised a brow to her, he had thought he dressed them quite properly enough and almost felt insulted but wasn't going to make it a big deal. After all, he hadn't told Knives he was the one who bandaged her in the first place. Knives was so immediately hot-headed about the woman's demands he hadn't even noticed the change in Legato's demeanor when she had said it.

"I do not take orders" Knives spat at the miko as she looked over to him, her dark pooling eyes hiding a hint of malice within them.

"You better learn to" Kikyo replied a large purple aura grew around her as Knives became slightly intimidated.

"Do not threaten me bitch" Knives said grabbing hold of her tie tightly and pulling her towards himself. Kikyo was caught by surprise as she stumbled forward and her body was pressed closely with his. "I do not take orders, are we clear?"

Kikyo stared at him, blankly. Knives almost felt strangely attracted to the way she bore no such emotions. She after all was a human before, that much he could tell. Was it possible this was the way Legato would be? No, not likely. Knives thought to himself. Something else had happened to this women, she had nothing to do with demons. Her aura and Legato's were to un-similar. This woman was already, dead.

"Master Knives, please she doesn't mean any harm" Raven begged trying to convince him to let go of Kikyo.

"I want to hear her say that" Knives hissed as Kikyo slowly made her hand up to touch Knives. Knives was stunned momentarily until a shock jolted threw his body and he dropped the miko and was pushed back a few steps from her.

Legato's eyes widened at the women for a moment. She had been very feisty just as Raven had been the first time they had met her. Although Kikyo was different. She hadn't spat out any extra crude comments towards anyone, she only wished to tend to Raven's wounds. It seemed as though Raven only talked a big game, in fact Legato was sure that it was only talk. Sure, she could do a few tricks but she had suppressed her powers for far to long to know how to use any of them properly. Kikyo, seemed as if she was not one who was just 'talk' at all. She barely spoke more then five words and already she had thrown Knives off of her.

'Master please' Raven begged 'Kikyo is a very powerful priestess, she doesn't even come from this era you see, my sister Amy has always time traveled and was most happy where her beloved lives. That is where she is from, a time where demons overruled Japan and people lived in fear of us. Not anything like the time you live in' Knives smirked and began to grow curious 'How wonderful, can you time travel as well?' Raven sighed heavily and looked over to Legato, knowing he had surely been tuned into to their conversation. 'No, but I can' Legato responded for her as Knives lifted his head to them, his eyes remaining covered by his hair.

'Well then, let us take a trip' Knives began to laugh cynically as he darted towards Kikyo swiftly and cuffed her hands behind her back, he then lifted her off the ground once more and threw her over his shoulder. Kikyo had never been hed together by such strong bonds of 'rope' before and began to show a slight hint of worry on her porcelain face.

"Master..." Raven cried in agony, as her wounds began leaking threw the previous bandages. She hadn't meant to have been such a burden, usually her wounds would have healed quicker than this, could it have been the effect of giving most of her powers to Legato? Was she permanently weakened or would she regain her full strength after some time had passed?

Knives couldn't simply let the miko go, she would simply never fall for the handcuff bit again. Not right away at least.

"Kikyo, instruct Legato how to change her bandages" Knives demanded after setting her once again to the ground.

"You cannot simply instruct someone to do this, it takes training to be able to handle wrapping a demons injuries" Kikyo thought back to the times she had so carefully bandaged Inuyasha's wounds.

"Inuyasha?" Knives was prying threw Kikyo's thoughts and she quickly looked over to him, her face blushing a light pink. Kikyo hadn't even known this failure of a body could show true emotions. "Who is this Inuyasha?"

"No one, just untie me and I promise I will not hassle you when we travel" Kikyo begged hoping he wouldn't question her again. Knives... How was it that he made her able to feel once again?

Knives grinned still probing Kikyo's thoughts as he spun her around and un-clasped the cuffs.

"Come Legato, we shall leave these two alone" Knives spoke to Legato and of course had followed him out but he was in a trance like state. Knives could see that very clearly from the expression on his face.

'Melody? Is it?' Legato spoke cautiously. She must have gotten into Raven's mind right at their linking point. 'That's correct' Melody responded as Knives came from behind her, giving Legato a "calm collected" look. 'What is it that you want with Raven?' Legato questioned, he was willing to fight to keep Raven safe. 'I want you to give her a little message from our father' Melody said her body dissipating as she spoke 'He says, he is looking forward to seeing her soon'

Both Knives and Legato fully escaped from his minds and looked straight at each other.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Legato snarled as Knives huffed. Knives was getting use to Raven being around, and enjoying her submissive position more than he ever had Legatos.

"I am not quite sure, but perhaps we should continue training her" Knives said muffling his somewhat caring tone.

"I agree, she has already improved greatly since we have started. Perhaps we-" Legato caught himself trying to make a suggestion and quickly cut the sounds escaping his lips. Knives looked over to him his eyebrow furrowed. Legato knew he would surely be reprimanded for that.

* * *

FINALLY! All my thoughts gathered into the right spot. Yes, this was suppose to be a crossover from the beginning. I know I have just changed it on the form, but that was only from keeping questions such as "Where are the INU characters" cause they many of them wont appear until later! Kikyo is the main INU character in this cross! Yes (a lot of people are not a big fan of her) I get that but some people such as myself LOVE her! Personally I think she's a bad-ass & will fit in perfectly with my plot. Thoughts, comments!? RATEEEE!


	4. Changes to Come

Here it is folks! Chapter Four!Here come all the characters and main plot! Also, Raven's little slip up!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

Knives looked over to Legato slowly sensing a slight fear begin to rise within him. Knives took pride in enabling such a strong hold over Legato.

"Were you about to suggest something to me?" Knives questioned in a eerie tone, toying with Legato somewhat. The anger Knives had seemed to be emanating was false, he was not angry at all, in fact he was just boastful.

"No Master, Never" Legato responded leaning his head down covering his golden orbs over his thick blue bangs. The only part of his face that received any attention from Knives' eye was the cut he had left on his face earlier. _Legato sure had worn injuries well. _Knives thought to himself placing a hand on his face and running his thumb over the cut roughly making it reopen and gently spill blood down his face.

"Good" Knives responded simply before removing his hand and shoving Legato to the ground swiftly. Legato fell backwards catching himself before fully hitting the ground as he looked up into Knives' eyes.

~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~

"Raven, why are you staying with these men? Why did you never return home?" Kikyo asked boldly bandaging her wounds as Raven sat there humming a soft tune. All the pain had dissipated and she had felt nothing but an occasional sting from the ointments Kikyo had been applying for the past thirty minutes.

"You mean Master Knives and Master Legato?" Raven questioned silencing her sweet melodic tune. As Kikyo looked up to her.

"Yes. Why is it that you call them Master's?" Kikyo questioned

"You sure ask a lot of silly questions now a-days Kikyo-sama, but since you asked I will not hesitate an answer" Raven began "I am staying with these men, because they are the first people I have seen in over a decade. It must be a sign... Legato and I... I can't explain it but... Were someone connected"

Kikyo looked blankly at her. She could tell from the instant she had said Legato's name that she was in-love with him. But that still didn't explain the white-haired man. Knives...

"Knives is Master Legato's Master. Yes, a little confusing but ever since I shared a small kiss with Legato, my feelings have been rapidly out of control and I too now feel obligated to serve under Master Knives. In order to stay faithful to Master Legato." Raven continued explaining her strange circumstances to the priestess. "I could not return home..." Before approaching the most sensitive subject.

"Rae..." Kikyo whispered as tears began to form in the demons eyes and they began streaming gently down her face.

"I had killed my mother Kikyo... I tried not to let Lucifer's powers influence me but I had failed and just like that I had devoured my mother... I had even enjoyed the sweet succulent taste of her blood Kikyo" Raven began to sob loudly before Kikyo mercilessly slapped her across the face.

"Get ahold of yourself Raven!" Kikyo shouted as Raven looked up to her, her eyes glowering red.

"What-" Raven began before being cut off

"Your mother took her own life, everyone knows that!" Kikyo shouted at her as Ravens eyes began to soften back to their former pale purple color.

"Your lying..." Raven whispered

"I do not lie Raven, your mother was in love with Reese's father. She took her own life after your father had forced himself on her and impregnated her with you. You were since then banished to limbo. Your father, who had given you all of his powers in hope that you were a son could not have you ruling in limbo and decided to call upon Lord Sesshomaru. Ruler of the Western Lands and wielder of the Tensaiga, the sword of life. That is where Amy, first developed her crush. Sesshomaru brought your mother back, and she carried you to full term. Realizing you were not a boy however, your father forced himself upon your mother once more hoping for a boy, so he could simply drain your life into him... However, Melody was born... Realizing your mother was of no worth to him and only kept producing women he set her free... Where she once again killed herself" Kikyo explained as Raven's eyes fell to the floor. She had become a recluse her whole life, for a lie. When she found her mother dead that day, she must have only further mutilated the body...

"I don't understand..." Raven began softly "If that is the truth, then why is it that no one has come searching for me..."

"We'd all begun to think you'd died, or killed yourself because of what you'd thought you'd done... It was not until a week ago that Reese seen a prophecy of you and an man named Legato together that everyone began to search for you again" Kikyo stated formerly finishing up the bandaging

"Legato, so you'd known of him?" Raven asked

"Only faintly, but Reese found a man by the name of Vash... Who was said to have killed Legato... Seeing how that was false information perhaps Reese's prophecies are be-" Kikyo was cut off

"Legato was dead... Vash had killed him... I brought him back..." Raven said softly

"You what...? So that man! Legato... Out there.. He is the Legato from Reese's prophecy!?" Kikyo screeched and Raven seen her entire body shutter with fear.

"Yes" Raven responded simply

"Raven, he was a notorious killer... He traveled with Vash's younger-" Kikyo was cut off again

"Vash is older? No way!" Raven chuckled having some fun while learning a great deal

"Raven! Be serious! Legato and Knives are pure evil!" Kikyo spat

"I don't think so" Raven responded simply as Kikyo furrowed her brow

"What do you mean?" Kikyo questioned

"Legato, I don't think he is pure evil. His human emotions still remain quite in-tact. Even after I have transferred some of my powers to him" Raven began as Kikyo's dark pooling eyes widened

"You did what!?" Kikyo yelled

"I gave Legato some of my demonic energy, I want to be with him Kikyo. I want to be beside him no matter what" Raven responded standing to her feet and walking over to a dresser.

"Do you love him?" Kikyo questioned concernedly

"I don't really know what loves feels like, but this sense of urning I get... When I'm not around him is incredible..." Raven said swooning while picking clothes out of the dresser and throwing them to Kikyo.

Kikyo smiled and knew exactly the way she felt, for she herself had once had that strong urning, for Inuyasha. But that was long past and it almost killed her to relive it, so she simply pushed her feelings back and remained an emotionless mask as she began changing.

"Well then, I will travel with you" Kikyo began "I was suppose to take care of you and help you control your powers... So that is what I will do now"

"What do you mean?" Raven questioned

"Reese hadprophesied your mother's suicide. When we went to check it out for ourselves we found your mother that night, dead. We left her there quickly however knowing you were to transform just as you had every night. That is when I had sworn to teach you to control your emotions. See, like your mother Raven all of your strength lies within your emotions" Kikyo replied leaving Raven slightly confused. _Was that why she was able to toss Master Knives across the room the other day... Because if she hadn't Legato's life would be in danger... _

"What makes you think you can teach me?" Raven asked as Kikyo stood in front of her in nothing but a bra and white silky panties.

"I am a powerful priestess, Raven, controlling emotions is what I do best" Kikyo replied throwing on the tight red bra-like shirt. Raven smiled at the way it made Kikyo's breasts pop and strutted towards her.

"Well, powerful priestess. You should know that this, is to be worn without a real bra" Raven said snapping the two shoulder straps of her bra. Kikyo gasped and turned to face her.

"That's just..." Kikyo began before her face began blushing lightly "an awful idea"

"Lighten up some will yah?" Raven said unclasping the rest of it and pulling it out of the shirt, he hardened nipples shown through the thin material.

Raven was proud at the way she had made Kikyo so willingly let go of her old looks to try on a new one. As she walked back over to the dresser and slipped out of her leather jacket, baring her naked back to Kikyo.

"You were naked under that?" Kikyo questioned as Raven turned to face her, her breasts revealed and fully perky.

"Yeah, well you came at an odd time" Raven said poking her cheek and giving herself a dimpled smile before turning back to the dresser and throwing on a bra-like black shirt.

"Right..." Kikyo murmured under her breath and slipped comfortably into a leather skirt like Raven's. Kikyo's lower body however was not as curvy as Kikyo would have liked and hadn't fit her in a way that she seen fitting.

"Sexy!" Raven said smacking Kikyo's ass roughly and dancing about the room before grabbing her jacket and heading towards the door. _She's a little more energetic than I would have expected after being wounded so badly._ Kikyo thought to herself and then shrugged it off following her out.

~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~

Knives shifted all his weight onto Legato tugging on his thick blue hair and releasing his seed deep within him. Legato moaned in pain and bit his lip softly, trying not to displease his Master he masquerade his moan with pleasure.

Knives could sense Legatos true emotions best this way, when he was weakened. Knives looked over the mans face only to find shame and hatred lingering as he took his tongue and gently lapped up the blood that had spilled from his cheek. It was cooly mixed in with sweat and tears. How truly admirable Legato was to his Master. He whimpered only softly as he took punishment he knew he well deserved this time.

Knives sighed releasing Legatos hair from his tight grip as Legato's face clashed with the pillow as Knives rolled off of him, standing to his feet and reclothing himself.

"Get up! We must go check on Raven" Knives spat inconsiderately as he left the room. There they were again, the throbbing numbness that consumed his body and the hatred he felt towards his Master. They were both present but he remained calm, as always and did as he was told.

~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~

Something had changed about Kikyo as Knives approached the girls, he immediately sensed it.

She didn't tempt with him with a kiss but rather a show of skin. However, no barriers were broken. Only forbidden temptation exposed. Her physical change only heightened Knives' awareness the unmistakable change within them both as their bodies cried for the other.

Kikyo swayed her hips in a natural lure that had his eyes trace each and every inch as she moved closer to him. Mouth gaping slightly ajar, he had to swallow hard when he realized the fabric of her clothes revealed a perfect outline of her ample breasts. Breasts that needed to be attended by his hands and hot mouth. Oh to have a pert little nipple within his grasp…Knives felt the strain between his legs as he held back a priestess didn't not tempt purposefully, she simply graced her beauty. It was a work of art that needed no promotion. Knives could tell by the way her eyes remained glued to his that she liked him watching her. She liked the way his mouth parted in astonishment at her exquisiteness.

"Something wrong Master Knives?" Raven asked swaying her hand in front of her face as Legato appeared behind him.

"Nothing..." Knives said looking away from Kikyo quickly. Raven however, knew he was lying. She could tell by the look in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Well" Kikyo began "I am not one for traveling with others but I must attend to my job as a priestess and to do so I must follow alongside Raven, who has made it very clear that she will be traveling along side you two"

Knives bones shuttered lightly but he did not give off any signs of emotions. He couldn't be around that women, she made him feel something to unusual. He did not like it.

"That is not acceptable" Knives said looking over to Kikyo once again, keeping his eyes focused on hers and dispelling all underlying thoughts of touching her.

Kikyo smiled sweetly and gently rubbed her hand across his face, boldly. As Legato and Raven stared carefully at them. Something had been heated in the moment, and even from a distance you could feel it. Or at least, if you had been of a supernatural being. Reese looked over to Vash who had been tracing the outline of the sky with his delicate pooling greenish-blue orbs as he spoke.

"I don't let anyone in my sight get away, and my bullets never miss their mark. Especially if it's the heart of a beautiful lady... BANG" Vash said turning to his girlfriend and using his fingers as a gun as she jumped slightly.

"Vash!" Reese yelled pushing him lightly and giggling softly before feeling something strange. "D-Do you feel that?" Reese questioned as Vash nodded and his whole demeanor changed. Reese loved that about him, so playful and sweet all the time. Yet, when it was time to be serious he never failed.

"It's **him**" Vash muttered quietly as Reese was astonished, she could sense Knives as well along with someone who was very familiar to her family. Kikyo.

"We have to find him" Reese said grabbing Vash's hand and making his cheeks fluster a bit. Reese was a beautiful women, her features were angelic. Of course, that was to be expected.

"What's the rush?" Vash questioned. He never was one to seek out his twin.

"Knives has a family friend!" Reese shouted as Vash ran a little quicker trying not to slow her down, for surely if they hadn't hurried she would momentarily be dead... Right? Although to Vash, Knives hadn't seemed much himself in that moment, allowing himself to be traced so easily. His defenses were down, why was that?

As they arrived to the house that kept held inside, Knives, Kikyo, Raven and Legato. Reese without hesitation burst inside, letting go of Vash's hand.

"KIKYO!" Reese shouted as Kikyo's eyes widened and she turned to look down the stairs at the blonde angel. She wore a beautiful pale yellow dress that fit snugly on her body tracing her outline precisely and making her large blue eyes stand out.

"Reese..." Raven muttered running down the stairs after her as Kikyo quickly followed after her.

Vash stepped inside his eyes immediately caught the attention of his younger twin and Knives' eyes widened at the sight. Legato was also astonished, as he seen Knives' began to head slowly down the stairs.

_"Vash, take care of Knives..." _Vash sighed lightly and looked down. Knowing he had thus far, failed Rem.

"The humans treat you well? Did you have fun, dear brother?" Knives muttered as Vash nodded

"Yeah, I did! Best thing that ever happened to me" Vash replied boldly until seeing Legato following behind him. Vash quickly turned pale, and his stomach was sick... "Legato..."

"He isn't dead" Kikyo said as Vash looked over to her in disbelief

"What do you mean?" Vash questioned as Knives grew angry.

"Shut up Kikyo!" Knives barked as she looked to him and rolled her eyes.

"I saved him!" Raven yelped before noticing the fire in her Master's eyes. Reese smiled and Vash's color quickly returned to his face.

"Rae, how sweet" Reese said as Knives grabbed her roughly by her hair and pulled her in towards him. Reese couldn't believe her sister hadn't ripped his throat out yet.

"Sorry Master Knives" Raven said earnestly as Legato stepped in front of Vash and Reese.

"What is it that you want?" Legato inquired

"I've come for my sister and Kikyo!" Reese yelled as Legato huffed

"Take the priestess but Raven is ours" Legato said simply as Vash's eyes widened. He was not one for conflict and while trying to avoid it, he sensed a strange presence.

"You can't keep my sister! She doesn't belong to you come on Raven!" Reese said before trying to strike at Legato. As Legato stopped her arm, Reese looked carefully into his emotionless golden orbs and began to see what had lye ahead for them. "Raven..."

Reese had seen exactly what Legato was being manipulated for and exactly why he had refused to let go of Raven. They were each others other halfs, soul mates. How poetic. Reese thought as a bright smile painted on her face, she was not worried about what the true intentions of Raven's powers bringing him back were because she believed that overall love was the strongest power.

"Nevermind" Reese replied as Legato looked at her curiously loosening his grip on her.

"Nevermind?" Legato questioned as Vash turned towards the door, only to see a strange apparition.

"Melody" Vash whispered before seeing her much clearer, with a maniacal look on her face.

Melody slammed the door shut and began chanting incantations to keep them bound within the building until her father could arrive to asses the situation of his successor. Vash ran to the door and tried to bust it down frantically, he could not be trapped with his psychotic brother.

"It's no use" Raven murmured under her breath as everyone looked to her unknowingly

"She's trapped us all in here, none of us will be able to escape... Not until she wants us to"

Knives' eyes widened as she spoke an Kikyo's heart was racing.

"Don't worry though! I'm sure me and Rae can try an bust it down while shes asleep! Right Rae!?" Reese asked nervously looking over to her 'boyfriend' who had been extremely determined to leave as quickly as possible.

"Sure, but I am not quite as strong-" Raven began

"Let us go meditate Raven, it will clear your mind and harness your energy so that you can be more in control of your powers" Kikyo began saying as Knives looked over to her. Perhaps Kikyo was of use to them, if she could truly help Raven be in control.

Reese smiled and stretched her arms high above her head, lifting her dress a few inches above her thighs and revealing a small portion of her rear end as she faked a yawn.

"I'm kind of sleepy" Reese said nonchalantly as Knives and Legato looked over to her, seeing straight through her little act so she could take Vash into a more private area.

"Uh-uh, not here your not" Knives said giving her a look of annoyance as Vash bit his lip, Reese looked over to Knives and touched his forehead lightly, bringing his eyes directly to hers.

Reese began rummaging through the depths of Knives mind, every single ounce of light the man ever held onto Reese could see now. For someone who had been so dark, his lightest moments truly were splendid. The one that stood out to her most was the one she and Vash had rushed there for that very day, only moments ago. Kikyo, was it possible she was softening him? Could Knives truly not be so far gone, he was unredeemable? Vash had always thought so, Reese however didn't truly believe that. Whenever Vash would say he felt that way of course she went along to spare him, but it could be true... She was overjoyed.

"Knives" Reese smiled tilting her head slightly as her eyes softened "so gentle" she uttered as he gave her a menacing look.

"Just go" Knives hissed as Legato looked to him, slightly confused as Reese took hold of Vash's hand once again.

"Want to go lay with me?" Reese asked raising her eyebrow lightly, hinting towards another activity they were sure to engage in. Vash nodded his head and swept her up in his arms before rushing into the back, being careful to avoid any contact with Legato or Knives.

~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~

"Is this what you wanted Knives?" Kikyo asked moments later creeping up behind Knives and Legato.

"Where is Raven?" Legato questioned as Kikyo motioned towards his room.

"She's mediating still" Kikyo responded as Legato bowed lightly leaving them to their much needed conversation.

"What do you mean?" Knives inquired

"You had wanted your brother to join you, isn't that right? Isn't that why you have chased after him for so long?" Kikyo asked

"I wanted him to join me in wiping out the entire human race" Knives huffed as Kikyo smiled lightly.

"So you could repopulate...?" Kikyo questioned her cheeks turning a bright pink

"Plant's do not need to procreate like humans, stop your worthless fluster" Knives spat out insensitively as Kikyo drew nearer to him.

"I know that..." Kikyo whispered softly placing her hand on his chest and slowly moving it downwards. Stopping just above his crotch. Knives felt a tingling sensation everywhere her hand followed, his body screaming out to hers and hers to his. Knives finally got it, the reason their attraction was so strong... Kikyo, was no longer a human... She was made from the soil.

"You're beautiful" Knives stated as Kikyo pulled her shirt above her breasts and her skirt fell to her ankles slowly, leaving her nearly bare for him to observe.

"Beautiful...? Does one have to be beautiful to be with you?" Kikyo asked trying not to antagonize him, simply out of curiosity. Knives answered without hesitation.

"All creatures are beautiful. Some simply are beautiful because of their strength, others their charm, others their class and some dead"

"What of mine?" Kikyo drew her finger to pinch her left nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"You are unique. While you hold splendor on the outside in the form of a clayed body, you hold sacred beauty of your soul within it, shining brightly through your soulful eyes" Knives stated simply.

A pull of muscle at the corner of her mouth showed excitement at his words. They were every bit true and he wished she'd remember them, for he did not exaggerate in the least. She tilted her head, allowing strands of dark midnight hair to pool off her right shoulder.

"Do you wish to touch me?" Kikyo asked, hoping his answer would be yes.

"No" Knives replied

No reaction came to form on her face, her breath though, Knives could hear pitch at his unusual answer.

"No?" Kikyo repeated with her voice rising at the end, to make him rethink his answer.

Knives' lips remained in a straight line. "No"

Kikyo to give credit, simply shrugged at the answer. "What do you wish to do then?"

"To bask in your beauty" Knives stated matter o-fact-ley.

"You wish to watch?" Kikyo smiled and bit her lip softly. Knives was going to take his sweet time with Kikyo, he had never felt this way before about another women and her simple presence allowed for him to get off, so perhaps it wouldn't be a tough wait. In that, he nodded once.

"Do you not seek pleasure?" Kikyo asked

"Only yours, which gives me my own" Knives responded coyly

"What do wish to witness?" Kikyo questioned pulling for his overbearing nature to take hold of him and cause him to simply take her.

"Pleasure yourself" Knives responded, his baby blue orbs danced with something she couldn't quite label. But she did as requested of her and slid one delicate hand between her thighs, stroking the pearl that lay hidden behind dark fingers worked a steady rhythm, rubbing against the tight nub as waves of electricity and untold pleasure spasmed throughout her body.

Mouth slightly parted, Knives could her soft pants as she drew closer to her release. His eyes took in the euphoria of the scene playing before him. Her head fell back enough to display the white of her neck as her hand picked up speed. Her body convulsed with shudders, gasps of bliss escaping her pink lips as fluid rushed down her thighs. Knives could already feel himself lost to that, his body already cuing itself a climax of his own. When he said her pleasure would give him such, he wasn't playing martyr. He truly did find pleasure in watching the priestess, the woman of magnificent beauty unfold before him. She was unlike any women before her who had walked into his life, she held her own and seemed unafraid. But what had given him the most pleasure was that she herself, was so closely tied to plants.

When Kikyo finally receded down from whatever plane of heaven she'd parted to, her half opened eyes fell on his.

"Did you find your pleasure, Knives?" Kikyo asked smiling sweetly

"I did" Knives responded honestly

"Do you wish to touch me now? Or will I have to risk your manhood and make the first move?" Kikyo said bluntly as Knives looked to her and cocked his head questioningly.

"You would dare to touch me in such a way?" Knives questioned as she smirked

"What's the worst you could do..." Kikyo replied seductively before turning from him and tugging her shirt back over her breasts. As she leaned down to grab her skirt and panties from the floor Knives found himself entranced by her once again. He grunted in annoyance and shook his head passing Kikyo and going to Legato's room, in which he and Raven had been levitating.

"Raven" Knives demanded breaking her concentration and causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Yes, Master Knives?" Raven questioned as Legato, still levitating turned his head to look at his Master. Kikyo standing directly behind him.

"Come with me" Knives said turning to depart smashing shoulders with Kikyo as he brushed by her. She groaned loudly and rubbed her arm. Perhaps, Raven's talk taught her nothing of how to win over a man.

Vash and Reese slowly entered Legato's room as Raven and Knives headed out.

"What's going on?" Reese questioned confused

"Knives came in for Raven, nothing is going on" Legato replied defensively as Reese quickly picked up on his anger and hostility.

"Hm..." Reese responded quietly as she took her hand near Legato's head, gently brushing away his thick bangs and laying her soft palm directly on his skin. Reese however, was not one to go searching through someones mind for dark thoughts and due to her inexperience she only caught a slight glimpse of what had been on Legato's mind before he shut her out.

Reese looked directly into his deep golden eyes flickering like a flame as she backed away slowly removing her hand from his head as his bangs once again fell in his face.

"I see..." Reese said softly "Being stingy are you?"

Legato growled lightly and turned to leave his room. He didn't feel like being patronized by people he cared nothing for. He would have killed them immediately if he wasn't so sure Raven and Knives would get angry. As he exited Kikyo looked to Reese and Vash.

"What's wrong with him?" Kikyo questioned feeling a little distraught herself but not bringing any light to the fact.

"I think he loves my sister" Reese said as Vash looked to her his face showing clear puzzlement.

"Legato... Love? I don't think so" Vash replied laughing lightly

"Joke as you will Vashie, but it's true. Legato has feelings for my sister" Reese said thinking further into the situation. "Or perhaps... Your brother?"

Kikyo's eyes widened at her suggestion as she let a small burst of laughter come forth but quickly silenced it as the blonde couple looked towards her.

"You think Legato likes Raven or Knives?! That's just ridiculous" Kikyo responded as Reese furrowed a brow to her.

"What's so ridiculous about it?" Reese asked as Vash slowly backed away from the girls. Hoping for a wild delicious cat fight to break lose.

"Legato is extremely reserved. Since I've been here he hasn't shown such type emotions towards anyone, and you just got here. How could you possibly know that?" Kikyo responded

"I am a manipulator of the light Kikyo, or have your forgotten? I see in people the things they sometimes do not even see themselves" Reese responded as Kikyo tilted her head in question.

"So your telling me you could sense Legatos feelings?" Kikyo questioned as Reese drew closer to her looking deeply within her dark pooling eyes.

"Yes" Reese responded as she began to see what it was that had been ailing Kikyo. "Knives.."

"What of him?" Vash questioned walking towards the women, knowing for sure his fantasy was a false hope.

"Kikyo, you have feelings for Knives..." Reese said staring directly at her, her blue eyes unwavering.

"Uh! I do not!" Kikyo yelped turning away from her. Her face burning with embarrassment as she stormed out of the room.

"She so does..." Vash laughed and playfully shoved Reese. Reese smiled to him and shoved him back.

"I think were finally accomplishing something!" Reese blurted

"What do you mean?" Vash asked

"I mean, maybe your little 'peace love' chanting worked this time. Maybe we can save your brother after all" Reese said giggling softly and holding her hand out giving the peace sign. Vash started laughing uncontrollably, he had always thought he could save his brother he was just unsure of how to approach it. But perhaps Reese was right, perhaps waiting for it to show opportunity was the best thing he could have done.

"Love and peace, love and peace, love and peeeeeeaaaaaace!" Vash shouted giving her the sign back and extending his arm towards her as he continued his silly chant.

~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~-.-~~-.-~

After enduring a brutal session of sex with Master Knives, Raven decided she could not bare to look at herself any longer. She had not wanted to be a slave to Knives, she was only sticking around for Legato and he had not even paid a lick of attention to her. Raven had tried throwing Kikyo to Knives' disposal but that seemed to be a huge bust. Now, she was left deflowered and feeling lowly. She did not even deserve Master Legatos attention... But still she was inclined to get it.

As Raven went to her chambers dressed in a thin bathrobe, her hair dripping wet. She had known Legato would be there, and she could not refuse herself the attention she so badly craved.

"Raven?" Legato asked as he saw the petite girl peek her head through the door. He turned his head to face her, eyes opening the slightest bit wider to see she was still wet from her bath, her robe hanging loosely from her curves.

Raven swallowed the hard lump that formed in her throat. There was no turning back. She stepped inside her room completely and shut the door behind her. She let her eyes travel across Legato's half naked body as she shed herself of her robe to reveal her own fully naked flesh. A blush slowly formed across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks, her eyes gazing at the floor beneath her feet.

Legato raised an eyebrow at the girl. He let his eyes travel over the fully round and plump breasts that sat upon her chest before skimming over the small bits of fuzz that covered her cunt and led down to protect her delicious womanly folds.

Legato slowly sat up on the bed letting his feet touch the ground.

"Did you want me to go?" he asked, his tone still emotionless as ever.

Raven's eyes quickly shot up and met Legato's as she shook her head 'no'. Her blush deepened over her face and a large look of fear spread with it. She brought her arm up to cover her breasts and crossed her legs awkwardly in embarrassment. She quickly turned her head away once again and hid her face with her free hand as she gathered her thoughts.

She imagined it would be obvious what her intentions were if she presented herself like she had. She had gone through the courageous act to avoid awkward and stuttering sentences she was sure she would not be able form properly. After a few moments of silence that felt like eternity, she spoke.

"I am not so sure what I was thinking, Master Legato..." She dropped to her knees and bowed, brining her head down to the floor. "Please forgive me," she pleaded.

"Raven," Legato said, his golden eyes still on the naked girl before him, "rise to your feet"

Raven swallowed a lump in her throat once again and slowly stood, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down at the floor once again. She was never usually so nervous but when it came to him, she felt completely out of her element.

Legato waited for the girl to speak patiently. He could smell her arousal, but it was starting to fade. It began to be replaced by embarrassment. After a few more minutes of silence passed he decided to break it.

"Tell me" Legato said.

Raven lifted her head and shyly glanced at the half naked form in front of her. Legato's abs were practically chiseled from stone, he was the closest to a Grecian god she had ever seen before.

"Tell you what, Master Legato?" she asked, her voice quivering as her eyes wandered all over his delectable body. Legato stood to his feet and walked to the girl, taking a finger and pushing lightly on her chin to bring her face up to look at him.

"Tell me," he began, "why you so obviously came to me like this?"

Raven's body began to shake as she tried to force her emotions out. Could Legato be as dimwitted as she began to think? Or was he simply toying with her? Whatever the case, she knew she could not leave without an explanation.

"I want to be with you, Master Legato" Raven's voice had been so soft and quite she was not even sure if she had said it aloud. Though thankfully it did not matter, he could have probably heard it better if she had said it telekinetically. Legato rose his eyebrow again, picking up on the barely audible words.

"You are with me, Raven," Legato stated as Raven took in a final deep breath, and locked her eyes onto the his as she spoke.

"In bed, Master Legato"

Legato did not smile or show any other kind of emotion. He simply removed his finger from under her chin and took Raven's small hand inside his own. He guided her to the bed and took a seat on the edge, motioning for her to sit beside him. Raven's heartbeat began to pick up pace dramatically once she felt Legato's grip on her hand. She followed him, licking her pink lips and crawling onto the bed beside him.

"Did you wish to pleasure me, Raven?" Legato asked, looking down at the girl.

Raven's heart felt like it was going to leap from her chest at the question. She stared down into her naked lap and nodded her answer.

"Yes or no, Raven?" Legato stated. He was going to make her break from her shy shell. He wanted to see, feel and hear her need for him. If she wanted affections from him, she would most certainly have to earn them.

"Y-Yes, Master" Raven stuttered, her cheeks burning with the intensity of red hot flames.

Legato scooted back on his bed and positioned himself on his back, his head resting against the feathered-stuffed fur that gathered at the top of the bed for head rest. He reached his arm out and took Raven's hand in his own, pulling her toward him.

"How will you start?" he asked once she was laying beside him, her face close to his.

Raven took in a shaky breath and rested her head against Legato's chest and looked into his currently crimson orbs. As she lowered her gaze she saw the bulge of the Legato's erection and slowly brought her delicate hand down to caress it.

"Can you tell me how you wished to be pleased, Master Legato?" she asked, her eyes never leaving her hand that grasped his hard-on.

Legato lifted his lower half upward and pulled his pants down, sliding them off his feet and gently tossing them aside to the floor. He revealed his massive length, causing a gawk from Raven.

"Use your mouth, Raven," Legato said.

A slightly shocked look crossed over Raven's face from the command._ Legato had never been so demanding before._ Raven thought. It_ suits him. _She began to move down to come face to face with her Legato's erection for the second time. Slowly, she took his large member into her mouth and swirled her tongue over his head. She used her lips to guard the sharp edges of her teeth from grinding against Legato's soft skin. She began to move her head back and forth, working up saliva to lubricate his long thick shaft as she did so.

"Suck," Legato said, still tonelessly.

Raven's face began to burn in embarrassment once more as she began to do what she was instructed. She began to suck on his throbbing member as best she could while moving up and down, swirling her tongue around. She earned a buck from Legato's hips, giving her the encouragement she needed to continue.

As her mouth began to fill with his bittersweet seed, Raven's eyes widened from the sudden burst and she swallowed quickly to relieve her mouth of the taste. She removed her mouth and wiped the bits of cum from her lips, staring at the white substance on her hand in awe.

Legato grabbed Raven's arms and pulled her up toward him. He moved her onto her back and on the bed so quickly she hardly knew what was going on around her. She felt her legs being spread forcefully and she looked down to see Legato's head hovering just above her womanhood.

Legato closed his eyes and inserted his tongue between her womanly folds, finding the swollen nub just below the start of her vaginal lips. He licked it, earning himself a gasp from the girl. He let a small smirk form as he continued to tease her clitoris with his tongue. He jetted his mouth's muscle back and forth, up and down, moving faster as time went by.

Raven began to feel her legs shake, and a large urge to close them washed over her. She forced them to remain open, not wanting to cause Legato any reason to stop his attack on her clitoris. She began to feel her body heat up and her heart race faster than she ever thought possible. The muscles in her pussy began to contract and soon her orgasm erupted from within her.

"Legato..." Raven moaned breathlessly, her chest heaving heavily up and down as she tried to move herself. She found that she was enable to do so, Legato had been holding her down with invisible force as he continued his assault on the girl's throbbing nub. He waited for another orgasm to shake her body before removing his head from in-between her legs and placing a hand on Raven's stomach. Moving his fingers over her skin lightly, watching her flesh rise and fall with each rigid breath.

A small smile formed over Legato's lips, one too small to see. As Legato guided the head of his tool toward her entrance and slowly eased it inside.

A large gasp escaped Raven's lips and her eyes widened. A slight burning sensation hit her sensitive area. She began to squirm away but Legato pulled her back down. _She must have been strong enough to escape his entrapment's now. _He thought holding her down as he started to rock his hips. At first he fought for lubrication, but slowly he was able to move with ease back and forth inside her. He pushed further inside, feeling her thin tissues give way to his thrusts.

Raven wrapped her arms around Legato, a couple tears slipping from the sudden rush of pain. Slowly but surely, the pain began subsiding and started to be replaced with pleasure. She let her groans slip through her lips as Legato pumped his hips faster, pushing inside her deeper before her body began to spasm wildly.

"I-I love you" Raven moaned loudly as the burst of pressure from his cum filled her, her mind and body completely wearing down.

Legato let his body relax after his climax ignoring her last uttered words and being careful not to lay his weight completely on her. He let the soft skin of his cheek brush against hers, taking in a deep breath of her sweet scent. Legato had wanted so desperately to utter those same words back to her in that very moment but felt as if it would be inappropriate given his certain reputation. So he remained at a loss for words.

With her arms still around Legato, Raven felt her body finally relaxing as she rested her head on his, a smile gracing her lips and her cheeks flustered a pale pink realizing what she had said had not gone unheard. She wondered how many times it would take before she'd simply stopped feeling the pain from intercourse and begin just reviling in the deliciousness of it. She had also began to wonder if she would ever just simply be, with Legato like she had so desperately longed for.

Legato moved to position himself next to the girl, resting his head on the fur and closing his eyes lightly. Raven stayed still, basking in the pleasure from the multiple orgasms she had received before slowly turning and allowing herself to fall into Legato's embrace. Being in his arms assured her mind and body to rest peacefully before falling fast asleep.

* * *

REVIEWS! FOLLOWERS! FAVORITERS! WELCOMED ;3


	5. REVIEWS BEFORE HACKING OCCURED

**Vvvvvvvv ALL REVIEWS GOT LOST WHEN HACKED! ): sooooo REVIEW!**

I will be posting editing this every time a certain amount of reviews are earned so I can reply to all reviewers. ANYWHO,

ruffrough: Thank you she is my all time favorite from the Inuyasha series. Use to hate Kagome, but.. As I've gotten older, Kagome isn't so bad either. I can just see Kikyo in a more fitting way for this role. LOVEEE the Knives&Kikyo pair. Should have totally happened. LOL!

TRIGUN-LUVER: Thanks, I will try my best to describe fully all of the characters through the story, especially the OC ones. Since they are what most of my plot revolves on. PLEASE CONTINUE SUPPORT!

anon: THANK YOU! Hopefully as the story progresses I can make you feel even less like Raven is an OC and more like a character who could have fit right in!

* * *

ruffrough 5/1/13 . chapter 3

I love how you portray Kikyo

TRIGUN-LUVER 4/24/13 . chapter 3

WOAH! This fic blows my mind, def one of the better OC ones. I would lke to see more descripton of ravens sisters!

anon 4/17/13 . chapter 1

I like it so far. Usually an oc means run for the hills but this is actually interesting once you get past that.


End file.
